A New Chance
by JayJR
Summary: John faces his desires. He and Joss go undercover as husband and wife to stop a murder. This is very AU. Joss Carter is alive with John. The show gave up, the ratings went down. This is how I think the show should have been.
1. Chapter 1 A Better Life

She healed all that hurt him.

Her ethics spread through his troubled mind clearing it, and her compassion soothed his wounded heart. Her slightest touch calmed him. He could trust her.

By society's rules she was extremely forbidden to him, yet he was irresistibly attracted to her. Despite the thousands of people he had met, none were like her. No one's rules were going to keep him from her. He could not get enough of her. She changed his life and him. He had become the better man she thought he could be. Now he wanted that life with her in it. He decided he would do whatever it took to accomplish this. He would do anything to make her and her son safe and happy with him, anywhere that might be.

This was the most important task of his life.

He called her to meet him for breakfast at the Lyric Diner.


	2. Chapter 2 Forbidden

**Forbidden AN: AU I got requests as to why she's forbidden. So I added it. I hope to learn to be briefer. Thank you for your views, reviews and watching me learn in public. This is untouched by anyone but me. Nothing you recognize belongs to me.**

Last night, he accepted how he felt about her. He decided to act. He had fallen into a peaceful sleep after the call. None of his nightmares from the past occurred. When he awakened, he thought each day was like a little life. He got another 24 hours just like everyone else. It was up to him to be ready for the bad and the good of having one more day. Due to previous successes, he made it a habit, unless he was on an all night stake out, to get up at 6 am, to plan and prepare before his day started.

He considered his obstacles, difficult, but not impossible.

He was betrayed by his own government, giving him the label of criminal. Joss was a New York City Homicide Police Detective.

Their punishment for their permanent union, if caught, would be that The City of NY would take everything from her: career, custody of her son, and her freedom. She would be imprisoned for not arresting him. Even if she survived being a cop in jail, if she got out, how could she work, get a place to stay, would family avoid her for risking so much as a mother?

He had traveled the world as a CIA spy and seen the societal rules that separate people. There are still some people who are alive today who repeat the intolerant actions of their past. They influence others to continue their efforts. Things are better now, but not ended. Intolerance based on color still existed.

It's like thinking of buying a purple car. Then you notice how often or rarely you see one. Some people do not like purple. Some people don't notice.

Here in NY after some changes he was going to make, would be a good place for them as a family. Most New Yorkers, did not notice what others were doing. It's why celebrities like to come here. There is a good chance for privacy. Some places in the U.S. would not be as good.

Of course, if the CIA got him, they would kill him and anyone he had contacted.

But, he was not going to let any of that happen. He was going to have his life with Joss and Taylor. He wanted them both. He was ready.

The CIA did not understand, they were concerned about agents being turned from Black Ops. They had not met Joss. She had done what professionals could not get him to do. He would never return to the CIA. She lead him to believe that it's not too late to change. He let go of a past that no longer existed. He could be seen as the person he was now. Redemption.

He rushed to Lyric to get their usual table.


	3. Chapter 3 The Ring

**AN: AU I own nothing you could recognize. Please review.**

6:50 am - Lyric Diner

It was a street melting steamy summer morning in NY. The slight sweat on John's palms as he held his coffee did not come from the weather. 3 napkins hadn't helped.

He had a plan to get Joss to feel even closer to him. He would ask her to be his undercover wife, living in the same house to watch the number. She would see him on a daily basis from a much better point of view.

He would go slow, not insult her, nor lay a hand on her. In the past he would have killed any one who did. But now, for her sake, he'd just make them think they were going to die or wish they had. He was not her wild companion anymore. He had changed.

He was certain she had no idea how he felt.

He thought he had a chance. 2 days ago Fusco pulled her from holding his arm when he was in a bomb vest. He saw in her eyes how much she cared. It was more than friendship. It was not gratitude motivating her to save him because he had saved her and her son. His heart wanted this to be real not just an undercover project for a number. He had to be patient. Pay attention. It would happen.

He had cloned her phone to protect her, so he knew she would arrive at 7. She was always prompt. He had ordered breakfast for them so it would be hot when she arrived, he had asked what she wanted.

Confidence spread through him at the sight of her lovely face. He rose and stepped next to their table smiling at her. She returned his smile and hurried to sit in front of him.

His eyes swept over her, entranced with her beauty. She was dressed for work, in a white shirt and khaki linen suit. She was carrying the matching jacket. Her hair in a simple pony tail. Her smile brightened any one's day to make them feel good. She never noticed how beautiful she was. She was modest. He admired that and everything else about her.

The waitress immediately delivered coffee and french toast with ham. John prepared coffee for Joss just the way she liked it. She noticed everything, she bent closer to him, got lost in his sky-like eyes for a moment, smiled and said, " Thank you. Lilac goes so well with your eyes." He blushed. She sipped her coffee, and bit into her ham and french toast and moaned. "This is good. Can I help you?"

He thought, "So much" but said, "Maybe, how is Taylor"

She chuckled. "He is excited and talks constantly. He got a scholarship to a famous expensive computer camp. He leaves tomorrow. Is this a Finch scholarship?"

She was amazing. Her quick wit fascinated him. He smiled, "Yes, you have helped us so much, he wanted to do something useful for him. He deserves this after what he went through with Elias. He is such a good kid, not like many in this city. His teachers recommended him. That's required. They ask parent's permission in advance. Were you contacted by the camp?"

She smirked, "Yes, I was. It will help him apply to college next year. Now I know why I suddenly have so many days of available time that must be started by tomorrow. Do you need me for something special?

He thought "I need you" but answered, "Yes, if you don't mind, we need help with a new number.

Chiara Russo-Riley. She has a home based wedding cake business in the suburbs of Far Rockaway. Her husband, Sean is a manager for a luxury hotel chain. They met when she was the dessert chef at one of the hotels. During breakfast yesterday, Finch said he bought the available house next to the number. I told him I would ask you to go undercover and join me in monitoring the number next door"

He thought of Finch's smirk of approval when he said he would get the rings for Joss. She had finished her plate. She watched him over the rim of her coffee.

He reached into his pocket and produced the famous Tiffany blue box. He chose a ring with a near perfect 2-carat heart shaped diamond with a cascade of smaller diamonds on each side set in the gold. The gold band was set with diamonds like a bright ring of light. He noticed Joss like gold jewelry. He opened it to reveal the sparkling stones. He asked in a low voice, "Joss, will you marry me?"

She stared into his eyes for a second and said in a very low tone. "I also spoke to Zoe Morgan yesterday afternoon, while I was working a case. She said she was going to be your wife. Is this her ring?" She held the coffee with two hands.

"No!" John exclaimed. " I bought this yesterday morning inscribed with your initial in a decorative heart. Finch probably asked her for info on Riley yesterday afternoon. She must have volunteered. This is only for you. I did not ask anyone else."

Her eyes focused on his hand, she put the coffee down. A small smile on her lips. She leaned toward him outstretching her left hand closer to him. He carefully grasped her hand. He slipped the rings on her finger, unconsciously letting his fingers slide across her skin on her hand before he let go.

Their eyes locked for a minute, he felt so vulnerable, she could see through him to his secrets. He was aware that she knew everything. She did not pull back. Hope surged through him.

His now silver rimmed dark orbs revealed his excitement that she accepted this project with him. She turned his hand over and squeezed it. "As soon as I have Taylor packed and delivered tomorrow morning, I'll be ready. Call me when you know what time we'll be going to Far Rockaway."

She saw Fusco enter to get coffee. She got up, gave John the warmest smile he had seen since he brought back Taylor from Elias, and escorted Fusco out the door to her car. He remained seated. He knew she did not want Fusco involved with them at this point.


	4. Chapter 4 The Truth and Fusco

**AN:AU I own nothing from POI. Thank you for reviews.**

Fusco smiled happily and stared at the ring sparkling like a star on her hand. "When are you and the Wild One making an Announcement, I gotta rent a suit for this."

Joss turned the ring's stones so they faced her palm. "It's for undercover work this weekend with the new number."

It was, and a lot more. She had seen the Tiffany box, the inscripton and the truth in John's eyes. He was serious. She faced her feelings for him when she saw him in the bomb vest and did not want to leave him. She asked herself, how far would she go.

He pleaded, "He is the right guy at the right time." He knew they loved each other, even though they never admitted it.

She briefly squeezed his shoulder with her hand, silently smiled at him, turned, got in her car and drove to work.

He stood with untouched coffee, almost too hot to handle, in his hand. He hoped Carter and John could avoid the risks.

* * *

Next: John's Plan: Protect


	5. Chapter 5 To Protect

**AN:AU I own nothing from POI. Please review**

After breakfast with Joss, John arrives at the library. He gives Sencha tea to Finch and a scratch behind the ear with a treat for Bear.

He sat near Finch with Bear at his feet.

He read and signed the papers for his requests from yesterday. He had asked Finch to invest all his money so he could live without having to work, if that was ever needed. In addition he asked for a Will giving everything he had to Joss, even if he just disappeared. Both Taylor and Fusco's son, Lee already had trust funds created for them.

Finch would give the Will to his lawyers to be placed in a vault. He gave the financial records to John.

He knew from watching through the machine that John and the Detective loved each other but did not admit it. He smiled "Good morning, John, and it is time you did something about this." John laughed and sprinted out the library to shop and pack to go to Far Rockaway.


	6. Chapter 6 One Envious Woman

**AN: AU I own nothing from POI. Please review. "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned"**

Finch no longer trusted Zoe. Detective Carter delayed taking John's ring when she asked if Zoe had it first, and that Zoe had told her she was going to be John's wife. He regretted calling to ask if Zoe knew Riley, while John was out selecting the Detective's ring. She insisted on going with John to the ball at Riley's hotel here in NY on Saturday. He declined, and told her that, as far as knew, John was unavailable. Three months ago he had asked her to be John's undercover wife for a formal dinner at the Ritz to gain access to a number. He could hear in her voice, the possessiveness of someone used to getting their way. He made her a priority with the Machine to record all she said and did. He was glad she thought they were a private security company.

Before leaving for Far Rockaway he warned John to be careful if he noticed Zoe. He let Shaw know this wrinkle in their plan, asking her not to kill Zoe. He knew she approved of John's match as much as he did. John and his Detective were moving in this afternoon. He did not want anything to interfere with that.

Zoe sat across from the Riley home, seething and watching the luxurious furnishings that were far from middle class, carefully being carried into the home next door to them. It had to be Finch behind it. That meant John would be here soon. She was furious with the jealousy of a scorned woman.

Three months ago John was her undercover husband at the Mayor's Valentine's Day fund raiser at the Ritz Hotel. Finch had given her a beautiful gold band deeply embedded with tiny diamonds that she could keep. John's tall lean frame in the custom made tux, topped by his gorgeous face and sky blue eyes combined to make a handsome package. Women were openly staring at him. Some men too. She tried to seduce him. Her long smoky blonde hair in waves covering her bare back and supermodel body in that skin tight, strapless red satin dress did not interest him. She thought he must be gay, any man she wanted had never rejected her.

She was wrong. The Mayor had plenty of police there. They met NYPD Homicide Detective Jocelyn Carter. She saw Johns silver blue eyes darken with a look of longing for less than a second and then it was gone. Since the Detective did not react even though they were acquainted, she felt they were not a couple, yet. He wasn't gay, he did not want her!

She was determined to get even with her rival and use John, then cut him loose. She gave him her number and had not heard from him since. She did not know who John really was but she would find out.


	7. Chapter 7 John's Plan

AN:AU POI not owned by me. All reviews appreciated.

He loved a women in a dangerous job. He had made a list of the changes he was going to make.

He knew she had to come to him for this to work.

She and Taylor were a family. He had to prove that being with him would not risk her family's well being. It would only help.

He had seen worldwide that men like him rarely had wives that were from a minority like Joss. He had seen the opposite a little more often. He knew there might be objections from some people to them as a couple. He just had to make sure he and Joss overcame it.

His enemies would not be able to find him. He would be unrecognizable. He had already cut his risk taking. After the numbers he would tutor kids. He had done it in college and enjoyed it.

He had set in motion his plan to get rid of her current enemies without him actually killing them.

He would show her that at 16, Taylor's life was as important as those she tried to save. Taylor's feelings had to be stable for his mind to be useful to reach adulthood.

A distracted Paul and an aging grandmother were not enough to stop the emotional damage of losing her that would put him at risk. He had seen drug dealers, cults and gangs turn someone in 72 hours. He would not get custody over Paul. Taking the boy off the grid until he reached manhood might become the only safe option. Her enemies given the chance, would make an example of him to warn others, even if they got rid of her. Being her child, the risks to him were high.

After he changed his appearance, he would approach her family demonstrating his devotion to making Joss and Taylor happy.

Knowing what he was going to do helped. If some of it worked, he would be grateful then improvise the rest. He had done nothing too long with bad consequences.

He continued shopping and his preparations for this until he met Joss in a few hours to go to Far Rockaway.


	8. Chapter 8 Welcome to Far Rockaway

The ride to Far Rockaway was at least two hours. John and Joss used her car, since Finch delivered John's car already. John kept looking at Joss, thinking she looked beautiful in white boy shorts, white lace tank top and black curls framing her large brown eyes. Joss liked John's jeans and navy polo shirt that fitted his slim figure so well. He was handsomer without a suit. Joss teased him. She made him laugh even while she questioned him about his childhood and family from the Northwest coast until today.

He noticed she skipped Jessica and the CIA. He realized she knew more than she told him. He marveled at how careful she was of his feelings. Her quick wit was always a match to his. Only Joss could make a car trip enjoyable with just talking to her.

It was 5pm when they arrived at their new home. Joss looked approvingly at the remodeled house that was painted, landscaped and furnished in less than a week. Finch's property manager had given her the keys yesterday at the station. The house was a 3 bedroom 2 ½ bath old cape cod style. Only 1/2 mile from the beach.

The interior was designed in earth tones like her own home. What a coincidence, she thought. The furnishings were not like hers. These were new, very expensive, simple, elegant, and modern. She did approve.

The multi-textured cream colored master bedroom with rosewood inlaid furniture looked comfortable and beautiful. She noticed the drawers and closets had lots of clothes for both of them. Finch had thought of nosy neighbors.

She noticed the extra long and extra large king bed. They would take turns watching the number and each other.

They were going to have an outdoor grilled picnic style lunch to talk to the number and the neighbors. Joss had a file with all the photos and the background on the couple.

Joss saw the number watching them as they entered the house. Thirty minutes later the number knocked on the door to welcome them with a cake in her hands. John let her in and took the cake. She eyed John as if he was dessert. " Hi, I'm Chiara, your next door neighbor.


	9. Chapter 9 The Plot Thickens

**AN:AU Thank all of you who read, review and encourage me. I will do my best. I hope as I gain experience that I will provide better. Thank you for following and even giving my effort a favorite. I own nothing you recognize, Always k+**

Still holding the delicate cake box with both hands, John's face light's up at what he is about to say, "I'm John Reese, hedge fund manager and this is my wife, Joss, she's an attorney." Joss places herself between John and Chiara, a tall woman, just under John's nose, with waist length long brown wavy hair and large hazel eyes staring at John. Joss closes the front door with her left hand while nodding, smiling and facing her guest on her right..

Then Chiara walked into the living room turning slowly, staring at everything. She welcomed them and said the layer cake was dark chocolate fudge with Ganache and dark chocolate icing. Chiara said she had to leave quickly to be ready by 6pm to go out with her husband. It was 5pm. Only 1 hour left. She turned and went through the entrance door.

John stuck his finger in the icing and licked it as he removed the cake from the box. He turns to Joss. "Glad Shaw doesn't know about this, she would never leave" He hears Finch's laughter coming from his earpiece. "That's why I asked Ms. Shaw to follow the husband. This is a sad triangle. The husband has a 1 million-dollar insurance policy on his wife's life. He has hired an assassin to rid himself of her and his boyfriend. All 3 of them will be at the fundraiser dance for Cancer research tonight at the NY Marriott Downtown. I will text the address." Finch instructed.

"If you leave by 6pm you can get there in time. The tickets are available in your name due to an appropriate donation. There are clothes in the closets that will be adequate for both of you. I hope you don't mind." Joss had seen the clothes "I love the gowns and of course they will fit since it was John breaking and entering my house to see my sizes. I had better hurry"

John scowls at the thought of not being with Joss alone until they get back. He had planned to impress her by making a special quiet romantic dinner for them. Later she may be too sleepy to eat.

He puts the cake in the refrigerator, then puts the frozen pizza from the freezer in the new giant microwave to defrost. He pushed the button. He would be dressed in 15 min., about 5:20pm and then take a plate of pizza and a glass of Chianti from the wine cabinet to Joss and wait for her. This felt like being married, as he remembered his father waiting for his mother to get dressed with a glass of wine in his hand. On those occasions, his father's parents had always come to get him and had taken him for ice cream and chess. Because of Joss, so many good memories returned.


	10. Chapter 10 Joss Makes A Choice

**AU K+ Nothing you recognize belongs to me. Thank you for your views and reviews.**

John was ready to go. He had taken care of the dishes. It was almost 6pm. Joss entered the kitchen. She gazed at John who was very handsome in his tux. She could float in his clear sky blue eyes framed by long black lashes with thick salt and pepper hair smoothed perfectly above his brow. She thought, he is as beautiful as he looks.

He looked at her and could not speak. Her glossy black hair swept high off her neck, hung in soft tendrils around her big brown eyes. Her lips and nails glistening dark red. The sheen of her bronze skin elegantly exposed by the simplicity of the the black satin strapless side wrapped gown. Gold sandals exposed her pretty feet. The only jewelry she wore were her rings with gold and diamond drop earrings that swayed when she moved. Jasmin scent swirled through his nose. The laughter in her eyes revealed she knew the effect she had on him. "We have to go." She pulled him after her as she moved through the door to the car. It was 6:01 pm. He pointed to his watch and laughed.

He drove this time. She looked forward to being alone with him. She was going to work on him to forgive himself and put bad memories to rest, so he could move on with her and Taylor. She was surprised how the two of them looked forward to being together to play basketball, video games, eat lots of sweets and tease her. Tay had changed in the past 2 years with John's influence, for the better. He recently told her about his new girl friend, John said he must. He told her he did not want to tell anyone else, including his father.

She leaned nearer to him. "My day has gotten progressively better since I first got in this car. Before the ride out here, my ex and my mom called. My ex, Paul, called to complain that he was not told about Tay's computer camp which took too much time. He had plans to take Tay away with his rapper friends so he can get started as a performer. Then he said, once famous, high school could be a private tutor. College would be unnecessary. He would manage his son's career. He thought he spent too much time playing computer games. He demanded to meet you, since Tay keeps talking about you. I said I'd get back to him and hung up. He was so angry. His PTSD and anger management will need a lot more time and counseling than I ever realized."

John held her hand "This kind of problem can take years to help, you have seen this before. Taylor has you. You will protect him when things are not as they seem. And of course, you are not alone." Joss smiled while her left thumb rubbed her rings.

"Sometimes a stable mother makes the difference in a teen's emotional life. You have seen some teen boys who have lost their moms, leaving them adrift with troubled fathers and the wrong environment. Too often, they go down the wrong path. His 16th birthday was only last week. It's a long two years until Tay leaves home for college. There is your mother. Paul does not have to be the only option."

She placed her other hand on John's revealing "My mom, called and she wants to meet you, since Tay said the same thing to her as he had to Paul. She wanted to know if he would become addicted to computers, sitting in front of them 7 days a week at a camp. She said he needed to be outdoors with sports and closely chaperoned to stay out of trouble. She asked if I ran a background check on Paul's friends that would be with Tay. She is right about that, I will. "

John trying to be agreeable, said, "I will set up a meeting with them both. Joss, you will do what is best for Taylor". She nodded her head as she thought being a mom was an in person job, she would make some changes about her, Paul, Tay and John. She smiled at her rings and stroked them. He quietly noticed.


	11. Chapter 11 Revelations

**AN:AU No one has touched this but me. I own nothing you recognize.**

John gives the car to the valet. They walk toward the entrance with Joss firmly holding his arm. "Ready Mrs. Reese?" he asks. She lifts her face close to his, she wanted him to know before they got inside, "Yes, and thank you for listening and agreeing to meet with my mom and my ex. After today, I am making changes." John sighed in relief thinking there is less chance of losing her, he said, "Your welcome, I will do anything I can to help you and Taylor." He was grateful, she would not see the kind of revenge that makes an example of an entire family. Most of her enemies would be gone soon, while she's far away in the suburbs.

"We are Mr. and Mrs. Reese." He announces happily. He took the tickets at the door to the ballroom and they entered. Joss, grins at his announcement. She had seen how Tay helped bring out all that was good in John, and then copied it and added to it. She enjoyed the improved versions of them both.

With Joss on his arm, he was proud of her as elegant and beautiful as ever. They saw their neighbor, Chiara, waving at them to sit at her table, with her husband Sean Riley, a tall man with dark auburn hair and brown eyes, built like a boxer.

They nodded and smiled toward her and her husband, but the live band played a slow melody. Joss wrapped her hands behind his neck laying her head on his shoulder. His arms tenderly crossed around her tiny waist while he looked down at her. They swayed to the music in a world of their own. The band played one sweet melody after another to a full ballroom.

He thought for an instant, it was only a few days ago that he was going to vanish in order to protect those who risked their lives to save him from a bomb, from being hurt by his enemies. His doing the right thing and calling Finch to thank him for the job and say goodbye, put him where he was right now. He was happy that his making an effort had succeeded. He could not predict the future, but he had influenced it. Joss said she always wanted to go to Las Vegas, he wondered if that would make a good honeymoon someday. Then he thought how good Joss felt in his arms. She was worth the wait.

Finch, had waited through 3 songs, then interrupted their sweet trance. "Mr. Reese, all the suspicious participants are here. Mr. Riley's boyfriend, is the tall slender blue eyed, blonde man at the bar. Andre Lavigny. He is the Sommelier of the hotel's north location promoted from waiter 6 months ago when he met Mr. Riley, he's been with the hotel 18 months. He was too far away to ever meet his rival.

She was the head pastry chef at this location. Two years ago, when Riley graduated from college, he met and married his wife, who got her new husband a job as assistant banquet manager. Their huge wedding was held in a Catholic church, which means she will delay divorce as long as possible. There is no Pre-nuptial contract.

Also the number is adopted, with incomplete adoption papers, her DNA shows she has Sicilian heritage. but her adoptive parents were from northern Italy, north of the city of Milan. She was never told. Her parents are in Staten Island. The system is hunting for a DNA match.

Ms. Shaw planted bugs on everyone. Mr. Lavigny demanded he get a divorce and marry him since it was now legal. He threatened to tell his wife.

I think Mr. Lavigny will appear to be the murderer of Mr. Riley's wife in a fit of jealousy. Then commit assassin assisted suicide to avoid prison.

Ms. Shaw, is monitoring Mr. Lavigny, as a dissatisfied waitress." Impatiently, Ms. Shaw complains to everyone, "that's right, this is taking too long. I am hungry." Finch ignores her and continues "Detective Fusco, is a cop, moonlighting as a new weekend security guard. I have connected all of us to hear each other. The location of the assassin is unknown. I will inform everyone of any new developments as soon as possible." The music switched to fast, so they joined their neighbors at their table.


	12. Chapter 12 Love Present or Absent

**AN:AU Nothing you recognize belongs to me. Thank all of you who read and review. Untouched by anyone but me**

Chiara had watched the Reeses glide across the floor entwined in perfect harmony. She had seen couples who came to sample cake slices for their weddings equally in love like this. It hurt that this was not her life.

Joss noticed Chiara's melancholy eyes, moist and green as the sea. She thought, "She's pretty, seems ok. It is a pity she is treated this way."

Joss liked her pale pink lace gown with spaghetti lace straps her hair raised in a soft bun, with pearl drops hanging from her ears. She noticed that she did not join in the conversation about how the neighbors were going to harass them for free legal and financial advice. She though that she knew her from somewhere, but could not place it.

John spread his right arm over the back of Joss's chair. His left hand held his champagne while he turned toward her.

"That's a Tango. Let's try it." Joss smiles, and rises grabbing his free hand leading him to the dance floor. Chiara sees that they are intensely romantic yet elegant. Other couples now watch them. The soft intense sounds of Ravel's Bolero start their slow crescendo.

Joss leans into him, her leg twists outward through the slit in her gown while her other leg bends and rotates her body in a circle in front of him. Her lips brush his ear, whispering, "This has become our first date."

He thinks he'd better remember this and the day he gave her the rings. Women remember everything. He laughs drawing her tightly against his chest in time to the rhythm. With a soft kiss to her ear, "This implies there will be a second." She slides down his chest, spinning out then lifting herself back up on one leg until her face is so close to his he can feel her breath on his lips. "You earned it."

His face lights up and he is flushed, not just from the exertion of the dance although the sensual music kept increasing in speed, intensity and complexity. He steps and glides her across the floor thinking she is calling this date a success and wants another one. She always makes him feel good about himself. They know Finch, Shaw and Fusco are listening and ignore it.

As the dance ends, one final pass, their lips brush, slowly, and they gaze into each others eyes. John lifts her off the floor with one arm clasping her to him as she leans outward from him arching her back. His eyes caress her beautiful form spread beneath him. He bends over her in a deep dip and supports her with his other hand cupping her head. He whispers, " How about a sunset picnic on the beach tomorrow at 6?" He lifts her upright with one move placing her feet on the floor still holding her close to him. She faces his now cobalt blue eyes. She pants, "Yes."

Joss slides her hand up her neck to her hair, lifting her falling curls. She makes it a part of the dance. She has become undone. Some of her curls escape and cascade down her neck. John's hand is still in her hair. He wants to pull all of her curls down. One last embrace as her cheek caresses his. He can hardly think. She tells herself she is slightly dizzy from all the spins she did, then she admits it wasn't just the spins. Many applaud the superbly done dance. They bow and she heads for the Ladies lounge to fix her hair.

She sees Chiara staring at them and wonders why she looks familiar. She will check it out tomorrow.

Zoe Morgan, dressed in a shadow gray one shoulder gown like a statue on a tomb, watches John and Joss. She thinks of the Valentine's dance when John portrayed the devoted husband. He displayed constant attention and affection. He held her and danced with her with her just to protect the Mayor. He said he had to work all night and left her with her chauffeur and car. She realized that night she wanted something she had never known from any man.

She sees Carter walking past her coming from the Ladies Lounge. She steps close to her to intimidate her with her height. She looks down, sees the bouquet of gems flashing light on her left finger, feels the pain of deprivation and says. "Detective, I am sure that is a Valentino gown with Jimmy Choo shoes with Tiffany earrings and wedding rings. Did you marry very well or are you working. Even at the Mayor's dance, you wore a red Versace, Blanik shoes, and Harry Winston's ruby pendant. I am sure many would like to know how you acquired all of this. It is oddly luxurious and out of place for a cop's income."

Joss was now on full alert, "Do you disapprove of my clothes or is it my companion? Your obsession with labels sounds like a shop clerk. Your income is vague. A warrant would reveal your sources."

Zoe steps into her personal space, "Careful detective, dig too deep and my associates will take your career. Then take all that you hold dear as an example, even after your gone"

Joss exhales, her hands in fists, she steps even closer to Zoe. Instinctively, she knows Zoe has something to hide. She lifts her head. Unblinking, she stares directly into her enemy's eyes. Her voice, slow and predatory, "I have hunted, caught, caused to be convicted and imprisoned some of the most dangerous and intelligent criminals a city this size could produce.

Sometimes, I did it with a partner.

I and my fellow hunters will catch all of you. When your associates realize you are their weakness, you will be discarded."

Rubbing her light flashing rings with her left thumb, her lips curved in satisfaction, she turns and walks toward John.

Sean tells his wife to get him some papers in the office at the back of the band's stage in 15 min and put them in the car. He has some business that can't wait. He will meet her here in half an hour. They hear him tell Armand, the head waiter, they need wine and to help him by getting more from the wine storage area in the basement. Unknown to them Shaw is following with her gun drawn. The machine is monitoring everything with Finch. Riley appears at the front entrance to the ballroom talking to one of the staff.

Joss sees Chiara entering the office and John shadowing her. She knows Fusco is in the parking area at Riley's car since he heard from the bug on Sean giving instructions. Joss pulls her gun from her thigh holster, glad the skirt's slit made it loose enough to hide it. She steps behind John who is looking at the narrow slit between the door opening on his right and the wall. A silencer on a gun barrel slowly slides from behind the left rim of the door at the office entrance. It is aimed at Chiara.


	13. Chapter 13 Facing The Truth

**AN:AU Nothing you recognize is owned by me, and I am the only one to touch this. I thank all of you who view and give reviews.**

John watches as Chiara walks through the door that opens into the darkness of the office. She tries the light switch on the wall, which fails. She immediately moves to the left wall with the glass doors opening outward to the parking area. Narrow beams of light spread into the room. She is unaware of the gun that is aimed at her. She turns and stands in front of the doors trying to see the desk and the file her husband wants. She doesn't notice the tall dark haired security guard with a scar on his face entering and stepping silently behind her on her left, with his gun drawn. John and Joss see him and recognize, Marconi, right hand man and chief protector to Elias. They are aware that he is here to protect Chiara. They both know why.

Chiara lifts her eyes. She sees the gun barrel pointed at her as the office door to the ballroom starts to close. The guard sees it too. Terrified she stands as still as ice and just as pale. Beneath her high forehead, her round sea green eyes, wet with fright, stare at the gun. Only her curved small lips in her now, too pale, round face move silently in prayer, "Our Father..." Suddenly she gasps. The large hand of the guard wraps around her tiny waist and pulls her through the open glass doors to safety behind him. Then aims his gun toward the office. "I'm here to protect you, stay behind me." She nods her head, still shaken.

Simultaneously, John scans the small space between the door's right edge and the wall in front of him. He sees a tall man dressed as a waiter hidden behind the door. The assassin's gun barrel is exposed at the other edge of the door. John and Joss see it. Suddenly, the computerized sound system of the band gets extremely loud. Since the office is hidden behind the stage, John's actions are shielded from view.

He pulls his Sig Sauer from behind his waist shooting the gun out of the man's hand before it can fire at the number. He inserts his gun's barrel into the narrow space between the door's right edge and the wall. He fires, disabling the nearest kneecap. John slams the door against the man, crushing him against the wall. He hears a deep moan as the man sinks to the floor. He thinks, "Joss will want this man alive to find out about him." The assassin has another gun hidden behind the door. He shoots through the door at John and Joss. John twists away from the torpedoing bullets, while firing through the door at the assassin.

He pushes Joss against the outer wall covering her with his body. He thinks, I can't lose her." She grabs his jacket pulling him toward her. She thinks, "I can't lose him." He feels the sting of the bullet that would have hit her, burrowing upward through his waist headed for the ceiling fortunately missing all his vital organs.


	14. Chapter 14 The Truth Will Out

**AN/AU. Thank you for your patience. This was over due. I had to work at volunteering today, I ran out of time, so I split this. Here is the 2nd part. I own nothing you recognize. Thank you for all reviews. This is my 2 month anniversary, ( not a birthday, not 12 months yet. I hope this won't be that long.) writing fictional words and the most fun with trying different ways of doing this. Eventually, I will settle on 1 thing when I get better. All mistakes are my own for all to see. Thank you to everyone!**

Marconi sees the assassin's upper body slide to the floor after the gun fight. His gun lay on the floor by his side. Marconi kicks the gun away from him across the office floor. John turns from Joss and slowly enters the office with her at his back holding her gun. The assailant looks up at John. He is a blond man with fading pale grey eyes. "John Reese, no wonder this didn't work." "Conrad, who hired you." "It was a wireless transfer, never met them. A woman some how got my number and called me. Called herself Kitty. I was retired from the agency like I believed you were, for no reason and no warning. I started taking these jobs. I should have left years ago." He stares at John, seeing nothing.

John knows Kitty is a name Kara used. She is alive. He sees Fusco with Chiara near the glass doors. He leans against the desk holding his side. Shaw and Joss see his blood spreading across his white shirt. Joss wipes the desk clear with her arm while saying "Finch, John's been shot. It's bad, he needs help now. " Finch replies, "I called Dr Mandani and the team 5 minutes ago when I saw everything through the hotel's camera. They are 2 minutes out." Marconi and Joss help him lie on the huge desk. A newly arrived Shaw is cutting the shirt to get to the wound. She uses it to hold back the bleeding. Joss desperately asks " How bad is it Shaw," Shaw smirks, "He will live, it could have been worse. It went through and exited."

Finch asks Shaw, "Now that the team is here, would you take Chiara to the fully stocked safe house. I am sending you the address and directions now. Fusco will tell her you are professional undercover security. Fusco can take care of everything and cover for us.

Dr. Mandani arrives. They exchange nods and Shaw leaves the office going to Fusco and Chiara in the parking lot.

Fusco asks her to go with Shaw to a safer place. Chiara asks "Is my husband safe." Fusco replies, "I will talk to him, but right this minute, you are still the target and I want to place you in police protective, custody at a safe house. Would you want to endanger him? " She slowly says, "No, please protect him." Fusco bites his lip, thinking she deserved better. "I will talk to him. It will be alright." Chiara leaves with Shaw.

Joss looks up from John. Dr. Mandani and two of the biggest men she had ever seen enter into the office with a stretcher. "I am coming with you" she says.

Marconi waves at Joss, "Thanks, Carter. Good luck. I will be around until we know who is doing this. The boss has his suspicions"

In the ambulance, Joss holds John's hand and cradles his face with her other. "Dr. Mandani, you are sure he will get better. " Dr. Mandani grimaces, and says. "Yes, I just hope he will not try too much too soon. It will be 6 weeks to recovery. Boredom for him is his worst enemy. " They both smile. John complains, "I am here listening to you two"

He turns his head to Joss. "I remember a rumor that Elias had a sister, from his father, who discarded her too. The mother died soon after she was born. So the adoption papers are incomplete. You can see the family resemblence. Of course, Marconi would protect her. " Joss nods in agreement.

"Well, Joss are you going to be my nurse, and play doctor with me." John gives his best smile for her. He noticed the worry in her eyes.

"Yes, you are all mine, and will do what I tell you. I have the doctor's orders" Joss smiles.

John looks deep into her eyes, "I always have been."

She kisses his cheek while caressing his face. She squeezes his hand, Her eyes, glassy with unshed tears, deliver her unspoken feelings.

Earlier Finch muted the earpiece of John, Shaw and Fusco. The two ex ops might decide Zoe was too much of a risk. Since they both had been betrayed by their government, they did not tolerate threats too well. He did not want Fusco revealing what Zoe had said to the others.

He donated a large portion of her bank accounts to the Policeman's Widows and Orphans fund. He could not allow her to snoop into Jocelyn's activities. Private investigators can be extremely expensive. She should not waste money on paying for that. He knew she had cash stored for a rainy day. She still had knowledge concerning various people she could use even though she no longer had proof.

Jealousy is closest to insanity. She had momentarily lost her mind. He did not punish her, yet, by erasing her phone, all of her computer files and backups in the cloud. Instead, he prudently, pruned her files for her. He left some, erased some and kept the important ones for himself.


	15. Chapter 15 Benefits and Penalties

**AN:AU I own nothing you recognize. Thank all of you for viewing and the reviews. This is untouched by anyone but me.**

John moved his head to nestle his cheek in her hand. He wrapped his larger hand around hers, palm to palm, weaving her fingers through his. He inhaled the scent of Jasmine that Joss wore. It comforted him as he felt calm spread through him, feeling safe with Joss and Dr. Mandani. He saw her teary eyed smile as he felt his eyelids begin to close, induced by the medications in his IV. He thought, tonight had gone well, he could see how much she cared.

They arrived at Finch's specially provided trauma clinic. John was taken to surgery with Joss holding his hand until the door to the operating room parted them.

She sat on the sofa in the waiting area. She would wait until John returned from surgery. She was grateful he would get better. She prayed, "Thank you for sparing him, and please keep him safe."

Meanwhile, Fusco has orchestrated the crime scene and the body to be the way he was going to report it. He taps his earpiece, "Finch, Shaw has learned the number is a dessert chef. She might shoot anyone who would stop this chef from making chocolate pastry for her?"

"With Shaw that is always a possibility. The number will be well protected" agreed Finch.

A worried Fusco asks, "Where is Riley?"

Finch reports, " Riley had asked Mr. Lavigny to go to the cellar for wine. He then asked Armand Chevalier, the head waiter, to go to there for the same thing, probably to find Mr Lavigny's body after the number was killed. Riley was at the entrance to the ballroom for all to see and then went to the VIP table for the past half hour.

He does not know that his wife escaped and that Mr. Lavigny is still alive. I have recorded his acquiring the assassin through a mercenary website. He was contacted by a woman's voice calling herself, Kitty, who knew about and hired Conrad Wolf, ex C.I.A. operative.

The number's DNA matches the autopsy report of the father of Elias. Since he discarded the number and Elias, it is likely that Elias sent Marconi to protect her. Marconi is watching the number and Shaw from his car parked outside the safe house."

"Finch, If Elias thinks her husband is going to kill her, we will have to protect Riley too."

"Yes, Elias will not hesitate to make her a widow to keep her alive. On her laptop, scenes from her wedding show her opening an envelope of 100 brand new $100 dollar bills. A note in the envelope was inscribed 'For a good and beautiful bride'. It is the custom to give envelopes of cash gifts at some Italian weddings. This was an anonymous donor. It appears that Riley was the first and only suitor and she married him.

Of course, if anyone learns of this familial connection, enemies of Elias will be hunting for her."

"OK, Finch, I am stuck with Riley. What do I tell him?"

"That he will be questioned and that a Detective, will return his wife in the morning. "

Riley sees Andre and Armand rolling charts loaded with champagne. He worries, "Why is Andre still alive?" He excuses himself from the VIP's. He walks quickly to the office behind the stage, standing in the doorway looking first at the dead assassin then toward Fusco. He asks, "What happened, who are you, where is my wife?"

"I am NYPD Homicide Detective Fusco, the police will ask you some questions about your wife's attempted murder, then I will take you to a safe house for protective custody. She may still be in danger. You will see her in the morning."

"I want to see her now!" demands Riley. He moves to the open double doors. The pop of a speeding bullet from a silencer pierces Riley's heart ending his demands. He falls to the floor. "Finch, Riley's gone, did you see who did it." "Only a shadow through the camera near the open doors. This solves one problem. I will provide more information as soon as I have it."

Finch is not unhappy at Riley's demise. He sips a cup of Sencha tea. However, it is possible that Riley was killed for reasons that had nothing to do with his wife.

He had seen Joss and John in the clinic and that the surgery was over. Dr. Mandani told him John would make a complete recovery. He breathes a sigh of relief.

He grimaces, his peace is short lived. The phone rings, marked "Zoe Morgan." He contemplates if it is worth his time to ever answer her call again, or possibly see her.


	16. Chapter 16 Consequences

**AN:AU I am sorry these took so long. I have rewritten this often. I still recommend anyone thinking of trying fiction writing to go ahead and do it. Thank you to all who view. All mistakes are my own for all to see, so I learn what works and what doesn't. Anything you recognize does not belong to me.**

Finch ignores Zoe Morgan's call sending it to voice mail. He feels Detective Carter is always more deserving of his attention. He calls her instead of using the earpiece. "Detective, how are you feeling. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Thank you. I am ok knowing John will be too. Dr Mandani says John will be asleep for several hours after the surgery. He assigned a nurse to prevent him from getting out of bed. I will go home and change quickly and come back to be here when John wakes."

Finch smiles pleased to speak to her, "I will send a car and driver to take you wherever you want to go for as long as you need it, since both your cars are far away. Where do you want John to recover, I will make preparations for any place you choose."

"Thank you, Finch. I will ask John what he wants to do. I am going to nurse and protect him from himself doing to much too soon. He has earned a vacation.

I am sure a dessert chef is safe with Shaw guarding her. What did her husband say about the murder attempt and her not being there."

"Mr. Sean Riley was shot through his unfeeling heart and killed while standing in the open glass doors of the office. Ironically, the same place his wife was almost murdered. He had been demanding to see his wife. It is not known who did it. I only have an image of a shadow outside the doors from the hotel's camera. It is possible Elias was involved. DNA proves he is the number's half brother. His father did the same thing to her that he had done to Elias. He hid and discarded her into a private adoption. Marconi is parked across from the safehouse watching her and Shaw.

Fusco is taking care of the crime scene. The number never saw the death of the assassin recruited by her husband. She was kept outside for her safety by Marconi.

Her number is still up on the Machine."

"I am sure Shaw will find a way to stay with the number and "help" test her cakes and pastries. Can't wait to see Shaw try to be pleasant to get at the food" Joss laughs.

"Yes that will be amusing." Finch chuckles.

"Of course, Elias has too many enemies that would harm her to get even with him. Riley's number appeared too late to save him. Mr. Lavigny is alive as well, surviving his trip to the wine cellar. The assassin did not live long enough to harm him. He does not know that Riley is dead or that he planned to kill him.

Joss sighs, "It's not over. "

"No, it is not. The car will be there for you in a few minutes. You will have the time you need."

"Thank you, Finch"

"Your welcome Detective, Please let me know if there is anything I can do for you, at any time."

He sends the driver the address to get Joss.

Finch now looks at the words "Zoe Morgan" appearing for the third time on his phone. He feels a headache beginning. It was delayed by speaking with Detective Carter. He takes some water from the pitcher on his desk with his medication for this. He sighs, skips Zoe's voice mails knowing what she wants and answers. "Ms. Morgan, it is late, why have you called."

Frantically, she answers, "Finch I need your help, I have been hacked, my bank accounts are gone and some of the files of my phone, laptop, and cloud backup have been deleted. I need you to restore the missing files. I can bring my laptop over now."

"Ms. Morgan, we can meet tomorrow at my office. I will text you the time and address. Until then. Goodbye." He hangs up on her.


	17. Chapter 17 Good and Bad

**AN:AU Anything you recognize is not mine. Thank you for viewing and reviewing.**

Harold arrived as soon as the Lyric Diner opened. It was going to be an unpleasant sticky New York City summer day with the heat building as the day progressed. Similar to his problem with Ms. Morgan. he thought. The Machine had shown him the serious situation Ms. Morgan had made for herself. Similar to the last time he had to save her life. This was becoming repetitive.

However, he had a pleasant morning speaking to a happy Shaw with her mouth full of the breakfast the number had made. Therefore, he did not understand her reply. All was well, that is what mattered. The number was still displayed by the Machine despite the death of her husband.

He spoke to John and Jocelyn, their happiness in their voices. They wanted to go back to Far Rockaway until John recovered. They would leave today. They would be away from the familiar. A fresh start. If there was any good luck, he hoped to plan a wedding and get reservations anywhere in the world for a honeymoon for them.

This summer home would allow John to recuperate and they both could watch Fusco and Shaw vying for anything the number cooked.

He had worn a light weight creme colored tennis shirt designed for hot weather, a light blue summer jacket and creme colored linen slacks. The waitress brought him a tall glass of iced Sencha tea, only prepared whenever he arrived.

He had but one sip of his tea, when Zoe rushed in hurrying to his table dropping her laptop in front of him, slightly shaking his tea. His hand was on it when he saw her drop the laptop.

He looked at the glass, then at her. Annoyed, he murmured, "Ms. Morgan."

She was extremely agitated, near panic level. Her voice wavered with worry.

"Finch, I have been hacked, both my bank accounts and my laptop. Even my backup files, too. Can you get my files and money back? Can you find out who did this?

I will be glad to pay you. I will receive new funds, unless those are taken, too. Or I will work gratis for you until what I owe you is paid. Anyway you want this done is fine with me. Please tell me what to do.

I have a computer person who I hire occasionally, who said this was done by an expert and over his skill level. What do you think?"

He slowly sips his tea, not looking at her laptop. His ice blue eyes look at her instead and he slowly asks.

"Have you had an altercation with anyone recently?

"No one who matters" She says, but thinks "that cop could not have done this."

She opens the laptop and turns it to face him. She demands "Why don't you look at what happened?

"Not all your files are gone." Then she realizes he does not need to look. He is the one who did it.

"How could you do this to me?" She hisses.

"If I had not, someone else would have. Your files are safer with me." He calmly continues, "You threaten people you do not know very well. One of your existing enemies is hiring someone to do this as we speak."

His voice lowers to a calm, cold, clear tone. "I will not tolerate threats to Detective Carter or anyone with whom I am associated. I could have taken everything you own."

Still wrapped in envy, she does not realize what he just said, she interrupts "So Carter was working and wearing a wire."

Very calmly, but growing more annoyed, his voice with a chilling iciness to it, states, "You still have your ID, your working phone, some useful files, a place to live. You have a credit card as well as, an emergency stash of cash. All of this could disappear at any time. Not necessarily by my hand." She is completely surprised. Her eyes full of hostility.

"You have grown careless. Here is a photo to prove it."

He hands her a picture and her face loses all its color. A man who is the victim of her blackmail is giving an envelope to another man who she knows is an enforcer for Elias. Getting rid of her is cheaper than paying for her silence.

She looks up at Finch with fear in her eyes. She sees she has lost his respect.

Finch notices how the photo affects her, and continues, "I did not tell Mr. Reese of your indiscretion. Before you permanently hurt one of us, he would want to quarantine your behavior. Maybe an exile to a foreign country from which you could not return." Finch knew that could happen if Joss told him or Shaw not to kill her.

Your attempt to compromise one of your associates was unwise. Some of them are considering transferring you to an international cartel to be trafficked. At least I informed you. You have only days left to decide where to go before they act.

We originally met because of your risky behavior with dangerous people.

All careers have a life span. It is normal, for many people to have several different kinds of jobs with several different industries before they retire. Is this an indication that it is time to consider a change?

Do you want to have to come to me again because your life is in danger?"

He knew if her number appeared, he would have to save her. She was tragically misguided. He could not tell anyone she was trying to expose Detective Carter and therefore the team, too. He did not like having to hide the truth about a number from the team. He hoped she listened, he knew she had the resources to leave.

He rises, his face and words reveal his disdain for her. "Consider a new line of employment. I will contact you if necessary."

"Good bye, Ms. Morgan."

He stands and leaves her stunned and thinking of where she could go today. She quickly exits the diner. She knew her associates, tomorrow could be too late. She goes straight to the airport while buying the ticket on her phone with the credit card she still had.


	18. Chapter 18 John's Dream

**AN:AU I own nothing you could recognize. I thought this belonged before the next chapter of them back in Far Rockaway. I will update the next chapter before a week passes. I thank all who view and review. Thank you for pointing me in the right direction.**

During and after the surgery, John slept and dreamt of Joss. He had wanted to tell her immediately how beautiful she looked in the soft strapless gown. He forgot to breathe, so speech failed him. His eyes traveled over the uninterrupted expanse of her smooth bronze bare skin from the top of the dress that wrapped around her curves, across both shoulders and up her exquisite slender neck to her moist lips. Her knowing look and laugh, said how well she understood him. He noticed she wore his rings.

That night the soft satin fabric of her dress had felt so good in his hands, as he enclosed her in his arms. She raised her hands to his neck and her cheek to his. Her skin was magnetic. Enraptured with her, he felt his heart give in to the joy of their slowly swaying first dance. He knew he would always want her.

During the Tango her first kiss brushed his ear. Then a few steps later, her lips softly slid across his mouth. It was almost too much for him. He was surprised he could talk at all.

She tightly grasped his hand extending it over her head, then she spun out. Her gorgeous leg extended from the slit in the dress up to her hip. She twirled on the other foot very slowly in front of him. Abruptly, she slams back crushing herself into him while still holding his hand. She faced him, tenderly holding his gaze. He could see all that she felt. She glided down his leg then pressed herself slowly up his torso and across his chest. Her other hand on his shoulder in position to follow him into the next step. He was entranced.

In sync, they coiled and curved around each other entwined in constant contact and motion. They matched the famous ever increasing speed of the seductive instrumental Ravel's Bolero. Finally, he has his arms wrapped around her. He lifts her off the floor. He holds her head with one hand and supports her back with other. She arches her back away from him with complete trust, she pants the word, yes, to him. His gaze travels the length of her exquisitely beautiful form stretched before him. He wishes they were alone. Her curls had begun to fall. He always wanted her ebony hair down to her bare shoulders in soft curls. She embraces him one last time as she slides down his chest, her breath on his lips. He can't think.

He wanted to hold the dream a little longer, not waking yet.

He inhaled the scent of Joss and jasmine. He felt her lips quickly caress his cheek, like before the surgery. He was not dreaming. He opened his eyes to beautiful round brown eyes full of feeling hovering over him.

He just knew when he awakened, he would behold her lovely face.

He also knew she was going to Far Rockaway with him, their summer home. He knew soon he could call her, my Joss.


	19. Chapter 19 A Summer Home

**AN:AU My mistakes are my own. Thank all who view and review my efforts to learn.**

John's face is a complete smile. He enjoys her feminine non-detective look wearing a soft pink embroidered tee shirt and white jean shorts. Her rings sparkle to match the light in her eyes. "I miss that black dress already. I meant to tell you how beautiful you were in it. I was too distracted." She laughs. He stretches his hand to hold hers.

"Of course, I will wear it again since you like it." She would wait to tell him she discovered it had a bullet hole in it from a ricochet until later. She would have it repaired. Ironic that she came too close to leaving Taylor permanently after realizing how being caught in a family battle without her might affect him.

"It is 8 am, Sunday morning." She tells him what happened since he went into surgery.

Joss's phone rings with Finch on the display. "Here is Finch." She gives the phone to John. He presses the loudspeaker. "Hey Finch, I am alright, I want to go back to Far Rockaway, as soon as Dr. Mandani lets me. We could leave after lunch and get there by 6 PM. It is a long drive. Joss has filled me in on everything until now."

"Yes, John the house will be ready, please listen to the Detective, Dr. Mandani and me. Take time to recuperate.

The number and Shaw are at her home to prepare for the husband's funeral. Marconi is not in sight at the moment. I talked to Shaw this morning. Her mouth was full. I definitely can't be sure, but now that I think about it she may have said something about crepes and marscapone. The number is safe for the moment. Detective Fusco is with his son, Lee today. There are no other numbers. Call me if you need anything."

While breakfasting with Joss at his bedside John says, "I saw you talking to Zoe near the ladies room last night. She looked displeased. What did she want? Of course the earpiece connection would be cut off considering that location." John looked at her expectantly.

"Zoe told me she would find the source of my expensive jewelry and clothes. I said I would do the same to her. She warned me not to dig too deep or risk serious injury to me and mine. I left. Let's ignore her and you could watch TV while I do the dishes." He decides to wait and call Zoe as soon Joss goes to make lunch for them. He does not want to be interrupted. He decides to watch baseball.

As soon as John hears Joss busy preparing lunch, he reaches for his phone on the bedside table and dials Zoe. It was 11 am.

"Yes, John, it is good to hear from you."

His voice is graveyard cold, "You spoke to Carter last night. Don't dig too deep Zoe, or the next time I am near you, won't be to save you." He turns off the phone and places it back on the table by the bed.

Zoe felt a chill go through her, she knew she had made so many mistakes. She hurried to get her plane.

After lunch with the doctor's approval and medicine, Joss drives them to Far Rockaway her hand in John's. They listen to music and and she agrees to sing for him

Chiara knew that cooking for someone always made her feel better. She smiled to herself thinking of her protector's odd ways. She said her name was Sameen, but asked that she be called Sam. Since she could not cook, she always volunteered to help with everything else. She was very positive and had a good appetite for one so small. Chiara felt she needed that now.

It surprised her that Sam, who did not look it, and was a foot shorter than herself, was an undercover operative for the FBI. Sam said the man who tried to kill her was dead. She said Sean had some dangerous associates. They might even come to the funeral.

She felt she should feel sad at being a widow. She did not. It had crossed her mind last night while watching the Reeses that maybe she could get an annulment. She could stay with her parents. It was obvious her husband did not want her, he was never very demonstrative. She originally thought it was from respect not due to being a cold person. He never wanted children.

Sam said she was young and there were plenty of good men. She would find a good one. Just take her time. She would be guarding her for some time. Sam said she would run background checks on everyone to protect her. Chiara laughed at the little one's intensity.


	20. Chapter 20 Sweet Honesty

**This is AU, not what the show was but what I would have liked. As always, all mistakes are my own as I learn to do this in public. I thank every one who reads this.**

Joss held his hand against her side while she drove. Her beautiful voice sang Beyonce and Rihanna songs just for him. She did not sing "Drunk in Love." He knew that would come in time. He trusted his dream last night. Dancing with her was so intense, yet her eyes held his with such tenderness. He remembers his dad saying. "When you find the right woman, fall in love and stay there." He added to his dad's advice, "Do whatever you have to, by any means necessary." He had heard this when he saw the movie, Malcom X.

She was moving toward him slowly. When she was ready, she would act on her feelings. She would put a ring on the finger of the hand she now held along with his heart. This had been the right thing to do. She could experience him as a husband on a daily basis.

He thought she was an intelligent, logical woman that would hunt for the most effective way to get what she wanted. When he bought her rings he planned to get her to include him in her plans to take down HR and get rid of her enemies. He began working on the remaining barriers between them.

"Joss, we have worked together successfully, saving lives and convicting those who deserved it. I feel that you, me, Fusco, Finch and Shaw are partners against crime. You have access to knowledge and experiences that are not like anyone else. My background in the CIA has helped me with investigation, strategy, and access to a knowledge that is different but complementary to yours.

I have outstanding warrants for me in only 4 of the countries whose governments and corrupt agencies I helped rearrange. I did not get even a thank you from the others. Lethal solutions were not always appropriate. A lengthy vacation in a remote area was provided for those who were resistant to change."

"The Mexican prison." Joss's dimples deepened.

John chuckles out a small cough. "That ends my resume for now. I feel that I must be open and honest about myself with you. I want us to be partners in everything"

"Yes, honesty is important for a good foundation. I would like that too" She studied his profile. She thought to herself, even wrapped in bandages and the loose blue shirt and pale blue jeans he was handsome. His soft pink lips curved in an inviting smile she knew was meant only for her. Hypnotic ocean blue eyes partly shielded and surrounded with thick lashes, a soft black very fine fringe that curved. His hair lay full and dark across his forehead, lit with rare silver threads. The cowlick she loved rising ever upward. As good as he looked, inside he was even better.

She considered his compassionate heart, responding equally to every kindness offered.

She remembered when they first began working together, he helped her with evidence crime scene technicians missed. He even asked her help with strategy on cases, not just the facts.

She was certain both of them working on a strategy for any case would be certain to get a conviction. She admitted to herself that John was competent to aid her without being caught There were countries and government agencies that did not know where he was. He was quieter than a cat. No point in risking so much to get HR only to have them acquitted, especially if she didn't survive. John was right about Taylor, too. He has a lot to face in the next 2 years. All out war with HR could wait.

Another opportunity presented itself. She saw an in love John Reese. It was in his eyes when he slipped the rings on her finger. He had not even kissed her lips. He asked her to marry him with no reply. He had not said he loved her. He surrounded her with it every minute with everything he did. Not even her ex husband had noticed every thing she thought or did as carefully as John. She had buried the idea that it was more than an attraction for too long. They had been serious since the first time he looked at her in that lavender shirt so long ago.

Also, they saved each other in fire fights. She realized that they were willing to risk dying to protect each other. That meant they would be equally devastated, if one lost the other. Either of them taking on extra risk, meant gambling on leaving the other alone. That would not be fair to the survivor to face that kind of pain years before it was necessary. Recently, John had made comments about what he might do after the numbers. He wanted a future.

She could see it in his eyes. His extreme protectiveness did not mean he thought she was incompetent. He would not recover if he lost her. It would be worse than Jessica. She knew that he was more in love with her and the kind of life he could have with her, than any woman he had ever known.

She felt the same.

He helped her think that she was the necessary foundation for her family, which was the most important part of her life. Everything else was temporary, except for him. She remembered him saving her life and saying, "You are not alone."

She thought love would pass her by. It was next to her, wrapped in a loyal, courageous, generous and wonderfully reliable, good man. She had said to FBI Agent Donnelly that he was a "good man" long ago and she was right.

She felt light headed. She glanced at her hand holding his. Her rings were shimmering like the sunlight on the water under the bridge they were crossing. Diamonds can't be mood rings she wondered. She was happy.

She often thought of their dance. She knew she was losing her heart, succumbing to his eyes, his touch and the music. She had prayed for him during the surgery and been thankful he survived. She said another prayer that she would find the right ring for his finger, say yes, and they could be married quickly. She was going to download Bolero on her laptop tonight. When he was well enough to dance, she would be ready.

She had changes to make at work, she needed to work with less risk, and more time to spend with John and keep the same amount of time she gave to Taylor. He would be so happy. He had been trying to match them for a while.

Joss parked the car in the front driveway. The Reilly house is surrounded with cars.

Shaw runs to Reese as he slowly gets out with the help of a cane. "Reese, I found a fire bomb in the oven in the basement kitchen when I cleared the house. I did not tell Chiara.

I will bring you the dinner she set aside for the 2 of you and tell everyone you are too sick to have company. You two can cuddle alone. Isn't that great?

Finch is sending some one to get the bomb.

Save a piece of the dark chocolate fudge layer cake for me. Keeping company away from you, I earned it."


	21. Chapter 21 The Littlest Number

AU:AN Anything you recognize is not owned by me. Thank all of you who have stayed so long with this story. We are coming to the end in a few more chapters. Then I will start part 2 with the new direction their lives take with enemies old and new.

John viewed his new temporary home with satisfaction. He noted Finch had installed a moving chair attached to a railing on the stairs leading up to the second floor. "Finch was quick, I like the moving chair. I'll join you in the dining room when you've set the table with the dinner from the number"

John slowly eases into the crème and tan overstuffed dining room chair. Joss sits next to him during dinner.

"Chiara is a good cook, this is delicious. John, your fingerprints are still in the cake from yesterday."

"I will finish it today, but save a piece for Shaw, she did earn it."

As they lingered over coffee and the chocolate cake, Joss thought of his comment earlier about children.

"John, you mentioned you would like to be a coach after you stop doing the numbers. I agree with you. It would be good to get to help someone before they become a number. You have mentored my son successfully. I know he tells you things he doesn't tell me." She was a tiny bit jealous, but grateful for John.

"I'd always insist he tell you anyway. If he makes mistakes, you are the one to correct him and give him consequences to his actions, before reality gives him much harder ones. He told me you never hit him. It takes more effort, but what you have done has worked." He could see where she was going and thought it would be a while before they had this discussion.

"John have you ever been a father?"

"No, I have no children. It would be an unexpected benefit, if I did have a child of my own."

"I met single men who had their children through adopting or a surrogate. Have you thought of trying this?"

"I think two parents are best, I would only raise a child alone if I had to. I would immediately stop doing the numbers. The child's life would be the littlest number. That had to be the most important. If I did not survive who would protect it, for that matter who would protect the next number?" If she only knew, she was the most important number to him and Finch was already looking for his replacement, he and his machine always knew everything.

"I would be there 100% for any child put in my care." He said but he thought, that includes Taylor who was only 1/4 in his care, after mom, grandma and dad.

"While we're here I thought we could rent a boat so I could teach you and Taylor to sail. The Atlantic ocean is only a half mile away"

"I've never had sea legs, I can get carsick, but Taylor would love it. The number's problems should be over before we leave here."

He felt surprised how Taylor like his mother had influenced him. He enjoyed basketball, video games and other guy stuff that he had not done in years. He taught him chess. Soon he knew he would lose a game to Taylor. He would be proud of him when it happened. He had to pay attention when he was with Taylor. He thought he would never have kids, but he began thinking about what it would be like to be a father during their talks at the pizza buffet after one on one basketball with him. It reminded him of sailing along the northwest coast from Seattle to Vancouver, with his dad. Sometimes on really clear calm days, Mom would come with them. She didn't have very good sea legs. She liked Vancouver and they would all go for lunch and more laughter. They had the best times. Taylor's father had missed so much.

Her questions were more personal, so he knew she was getting very close. In the car he felt that she kept glancing at him. The heat between them, though necessary, was not a substitute for a solid relationship. They were a couple like any other with issues that needed to be addressed. His patience was paying off.

Joss took the the dishes smiling all the way to the kitchen. She knew having a family with him would work. Taylor did not want to be an only child.


	22. Chapter 22 True Love Conquers All

**AU:AN I had to make corrections to all the mistakes in this. I was up late. I alone am responsible for this. I own nothing. I thank all who view and stayed with this through so many chapters. There are about 2 chapters left. All loose ends will be tied. Delicious Italian food is one of my new projects. Therefore in my story. Everything I try reminds me that it will fit Joss and John. Of course, music like Ravel's Bolero too. I took 1 ballroom dance class. Not for me. It's too extreme to be there wedding song.**

Joss returns to the dining room stepping next to him. "I will help you over to Finch's chair to ride up the stairs"

He wraps his arm around her waist instead of over her shoulders as he rises. "You have taken the best care of me. I am sorry we can't have that date on the beach."

"I will be happy to take a rain check" She beams at him.

"I'll be ready when you are" he promises, but to himself, "for a lifetime with you."

He presses a kiss to her forehead. His hand cups her cheek. She embraces the back of his hand with hers. She presses her cheek into it like it belonged there. Her head turns slightly, her lips kissing his palm. He waits. He watches her lips. He wants anything she is finally ready to give him. Her other hand caresses his wedding ring finger. She turns her face up. He sees the look of love in her dark chocolate gaze. His wait is over. She holds his darkened blue eyes with hers. She sighs, "I love you."

Their lips meet tenderly as love and desire grow irresistibly. They never had, nor would they ever again, love like this. All their feelings flow into this kiss. He feels her hand curve up over his shoulders then neck and finally her fingers grasp his hair tightly. He wraps her in his arms. They succumb to each other. They are consumed.

A sharp moan from John, at the pain in his chest, interrupts them. "Are you okay. Where does it hurt?" as she reaches to unbutton his shirt.

"I'll be okay. Just need a second. I'm still a little sore." He pushes her hand away from the bandages. She holds his cheeks instead. She rubs her nose with his and places her forehead against his, eye to eye.

"My love for you is as permanent as I am" He whispers as his arms surround her pressing her to his uninjured side.

They melt into a kiss. John winces. "John I noticed that, it's time to go to the stair chair. Lean on me" She carefully places her arm under his shoulder. He slowly picks up the cane.

He believed they would not be star-crossed lovers. He was no longer the the beast to her beauty, like some fairy tale. He let go of his bad memories and the life that no longer existed. He forgave himself for what he could not have known. He was accepted for the man he had become. He could live this new life, open himself to it and those who cared for him. He had the courage to let himself care. He was not alone anymore. He was no longer the wild dangerous creature she had accepted and befriended.

She was his mate.

He would have the family he craved. Taylor would always be the child of his heart, whether they adopted or more children were born to them. He would never say that to him. He would tell Joss. Taylor's father might make things hard for his son, if he became jealous.

He was given a new chance at a better life through his love for her. He was healed and whole. He had not felt like this, actually happy, since he was a kid. She loved him and acted on it.

John hears a knock at the kitchen door. Shaw could pick the lock, why knock. They pull apart, pull their guns and move to the kitchen. John leans in the kitchen doorway while Joss looking perplexed opens the door, "Shaw, why did you knock"

"I have to look and act normal"

"That's a challenge, you might be able to overcome." Reese laughs, then asks. "What will you eat when this case ends?"

"Not to worry, another important Shaw, George Bernard, said "There is no greater love than the love of food." Chiara agreed with me when I told her that. We'll be buddies cause her and her mom think I'm too thin. Lots of scrumptious food in my future. I have to hurry, we have Amaretto cheesecake and Ameretto sours. There is stracciatella semifreddo, too." She grinned, unexpectedly cheerful.

"I am here to check the bandages."

She turns to Joss smirking. " I'll show you how to strip them off him. Dr. Mandani will be here himself to look at him tomorrow."

She stares at his chest. "Reese you look flushed."

He thinks, _"_ Never felt better." He glances at Joss, who looks away from Shaw's prying eyes.

She opens his blue shirt. Peeling away the bandage nearest the wound, revealing a warm red lump leaking smeared blood. "It's swollen and infected. You have to sit down. Put this thermometer in your mouth." She presses it under his tongue. "102. The antibiotic isn't working. This could be the beginning of a bad fever. You're a little too hot." John thinks, "Caused by Joss, I will be forever."

Joss frets over him with her hand on his forehead, worry in her eyes. Shaw calls Finch, "His wound is infected. He needs Dr. Mandani for this."

"Go to the abandoned commercial parking lot nearest you on the road to the beach. I'll send the address and coordinates. A helicopter will fly him to the emergency clinic. Dr. Mandani will meet you there."

Joss goes to get some clothes from the bedroom. She calls Finch, "I want to elope as soon as his fever is down. He is going to have a wife before anything else happens to him. If he's unconscious, I'll say "I do" for him. Vegas or anywhere we can get this done fast is fine. I need a ring in his size. I want my mom and Taylor to be there too."

Finch did not tell her but he had been looking at places they could go for some time. "Yes, Detective, I am sure this can be arranged."


	23. Chapter 23 Closer and Closer

AU:AN I am sorry for a late update, last Tues came down with the flu. I suggest everyone get a flu and pneumonia shot. Both can start suddenly at any age or time of year. I own nothing. No one touched this but me. I hope no mistakes. This is close to the end. This is John trying to protect her from her enemies, a shift from her starting a war. Who done it, Facing the relatives, Commitment, are left. Then the end.

Sitting in bed at Finch's private clinic with an IV of antibiotic in one arm and Joss in the other, John enjoys listening to her tell how much she enjoyed the helicopter ride. She liked the view of the Atlantic Ocean. She thought the newest, tallest buildings in the New York skyline that were made of glass and mirrors sparkled and reflected the sunset the best. During the ride she was silent holding his hands with both of hers. Her eyes glowed reflecting the warm hues of the sunset across her face. She was beautiful. He loved the look on her face. They would take helicopter rides again. He grinned, it was fun being anywhere with her.

Shaw drove them to the landing site so she could take the car back to the house. He heard her tell Joss not to come back until she actually was Mrs. Reese. She would tell the number that they went to renew their vows and get a cake for the occasion when they returned.

She said Chiara wanted to apologize and cook for them, since he was hurt because he was too close to her. Her parents wanted to help too. Her mom was a great cook. Her dad asked Shaw to tell John he would sit with him when Joss went to work or had errands that took her away from home. They were always saying "Mangia" to her. She said the number and her parents used the Italian word meaning "eat" to get her to put some weight on what they thought was a too thin frame. In less then 24 hours John could see Shaw changing in the presence of a real family that gave her so much attention and approval. She was cheerful and positive. It surprised him.

"My love, seeing the ocean with you reminded me of when I was a kid." Her dimples deepened into a satisfied smile at his display of affection. She squeezed his hand and places her head on his shoulder.

The phone rings, the ID displays, Finch. John turns on speakerphone

"Are you alright John?" An undercurrent of worry is evident in his voice.

"Still here, getting better every minute." John boasts trying to sound better than he feels for Finch's sake.

"Your usual self, I see." His voice revealing his relief.

"Good evening, Detective, I have news that might interest both of you.

Fusco has helped transfer a number this morning out of the country. Peter Yurgorov's latest interest. She knew too much. She was sure she would be sold to a trafficking cartel. She's pregnant. She knew she would never see her child. She had been deceived into thinking she was going to work for his restaurant. She had met Fusco when he questioned Yurgorov about a murder. Yurgorov was angry that he could not control Fusco. She called and asked Fusco to get her out.

She confirmed that both HR and Yurgorov owned Judges, FBI agents, and people in the Mayor's office. They terrorized the rest into submission. No one is beyond their reach. They use the example of the Ohio family that grew marijuana on their farm. Eight members of that family were professionally killed April, 26."

John winces, "Yes, I had hear the rumor that there is a standing order to kill the family of anyone who testifies against HR. It goes ahead, whether anyone is convicted or acquitted. It was supposed to be with an international cartel. I know that organization exists.

This is now the second time I've heard it from a different source. It's likely true."

"How do you know them? Forget I asked!" Joss 's eyes go up with a silent prayer he never meets them again.

"I said I was already employed. CIA clandestine division has a rep."

Joss feels queasy. She actually thought she might be able to bring down HR by herself. She should have asked John what he knew about it. Even if they all went to jail, the cop who testifies to getting the evidence against them would pay too high a price. She had heard of what happened in Ohio occurring in other places. HR would have killed her. Then take her whole family as public revenge and warning.

"Finch, when I saw the news about the Ohio family, I thought HR might arrange a defense like that. It's not the first time that has happened. HR even gets to investigate their own murders." He shakes his head.

"Well John, that's the privilege of corrupt cops.

Last but not least, the body of Igor Ravinsky, Yurgorov's hitman, was found floating in the Hudson river. Officer Simmons has vanished. With that I will too. Let me know if you need anything. Good night."

John puts the phone on the bed under his IV. He faces Joss.

"The evening after I gave you the rings, I followed a number to what looked like an abandoned warehouse. When he left, I called Shaw. She and I went inside. No one was there. We found a table full of drugs and money. We took all of it. We drove to a deserted area of Long Island and burned it. We could not give it to the police, or the FBI. We believed the corruption rumors were probably true. Either one of them would keep it, even if you turned it in. It could have belonged to any drug dealer in NY."

To himself, "I hoped it belonged to HR."

"I don't think it was owned by Elias, he would have asked about it."

Joss laughs at that, "He has nerve. What happened to the number?"

"I followed him to the airport, he went to the Cayman Islands and has not returned."

Joss frowned and sighed. He was right. She speculates, "If both groups pick each other off quietly, it may be a way to stop them. If so, sometimes the best way to compromise an enemy is to never let them know you were the one who did it."

She admired him taking an opportunity and making the most of it invisibly. He did invisible so well. Especially when he had advance notice. She had watched him. She thought anything they did together would be a success.

She smiled, remembering today's kiss. They had come along way in 24 hrs. Tomorrow if he was well enough, she would have a surprise for him. Did men wear engagement rings?

She curves her arm over his wounded body carefully hugging him. She lays her head on the pillow next to him facing him. She brushes his lips with hers, whispering, "Sleep well, my Love" Feeling secure, she sleeps.

About to answer her, he sees she is already asleep. He would get used to hearing her say it. He smiles. His patience was rewarded.

He had refused to admit the lingering pain across his torso in front of anyone. He would not take pain pills; he needed to be able to think. Being able to talk to Joss, since he was shot, had gotten them as close as they are now. It was worth it.

He was glad he was able to walk. He promised himself he would not be an invalid. At least getting well was not an " if", but a "when". Her being here was what he needed. He cradled her to his pain free side. He nestled his chin in her hair. "Good night, my Joss." The scent of Jasmine soothing him to deep sleep


	24. Chapter 24, Who Done It?

AN: AU I own nothing from POI. I am sorry for this long delay. Pneumonia lasted longer than anticipated. I urge everyone to get vaccines (refrigerated if possible, no preservatives) Thank all who view from so many places. I need to thank all who sent me pm's instead of reviewing and all those who stayed with this so long to review even the recent chapters. I apologize for any errors I have made doing this. There were some very big ones. 2 topics left. Meet the in-laws, and Commitment.

Shaw happily watched the last neighbor hug Chiara and leave. None caught her attention as a threat. One man she saw in Chiara's high school yearbook , Nick Caron, got her attention. He obviously was attracted to her. His family was from Quebec, Canada. He was a Physical Therapist at the local hospital. Shaw thought he might be good for her. She would do a thorough background check. Her parents knew him and seemed to like him.

Chiara says goodnight and goes to her room. Shaw checks security throughout the house _._

 _She remembers when she met the number._

 _The number was shaken as if she had seen a ghost, and twice as pale. Shaw had to gain her trust. She had the hard task of telling her Riley was gone and how it was done._

 _Although her interest had increased upon learning Chiara was a dessert chef, she was determined to save her, even if she never cooked again. Besides she knew where to get good takeout delivered._

 _When they arrived at the safe house they had exchanged first names. Chiara would call her Sam. When she told her of Riley's death, she took it quietly. Very brave. The moisture in her eyes were there for what she hoped could have been and the good times they had shared._

 _At the entrance, Shaw stepped behind her. "This building has voice, hand print and facial recognition. It is impenetrable. More security is across the street, the same man you met earlier."_

 _Chiara waved at him and he smiled in return. She accessed the system watching the steel door open. She sighed in relief._

 _After a tour, Chiara chose a bedroom._

 _A half hour later, she enters the kitchen in the new long white terry cloth robe and slippers she found wrapped in ribbon on the bed. Rubbing her hands she smiles at Shaw. "This is like the hotel with a fresh robe in the bedroom. I found jeans and tee shirts that will fit me. All new. I didn't know a place like this existed." She opens the refrigerator. "There is so much food here. I'll heat and slice this smoked ham for sandwiches. A glass of this Chianti will help me sleep, if I can." For a moment Chiara stares into space looking lost._

 _Shaw tries to distract her. "What is your favorite food to eat and to make."_

 _Putting the ham on the table, her face softens, "I like dark chocolate. I enjoy making it in a molten cake. Sometimes I make bark with bacon bits in the chocolate. Not exactly Italian, it's fusion. Food from different places." Checking the freezer, Chiara sees a half gallon of vanilla ice cream. She sighs " I started eating ice cream when I was sad. Lately I have been sad a lot." She wipes her palm across her forehead. " This qualifies as an ice cream day. I'll warm this semi sweet chocolate and pour it over the ice cream._

 _Shaw smirks. " I always thought that good food and good company are better than any antidepressant."_

 _Chiara gives her a look of gratitude for trying to make her feel better._

 _"I hope you're right. You are good company. I feel safer._

 _Sam, you are so small, when do you eat. Please sit and eat with me. It's been a difficult day. We can start with dessert while the ham is heating."_

 _Shaw sets the table smiling at her in agreement._

 _"Julia Child said people who love to eat are always the best people."_

 _Chiara chuckles, "Yes that is often true, my late husband preferred a couple of shots of Irish whisky when he came home instead of dinner. He usually said he ate at work." She plunges her spoon in the ice cream and sauce and slowly savors it. Shaw copies her. The two women finish all the ice cream. Shaw asks questions to keep Chiara distracted and find out who would want to kill her._

 _Chiara starts to look drowsy._

 _Shaw observes,_

 _"You are falling asleep. The ham and my appetite will be here in the morning. I promise to save a slice for you and at least 2 slices of bread. Or you can keep busy and make something fun for breakfast."_

 _Chiara grins, "You have a good metabolism to eat so much and stay so slim. "_

 _Shaw looking directly at her, "I keep people safe, I have to work out so I can remain good at it."_

 _Chiara stares back, "When can I go home. "_

 _Shaw's quick reply, " Tomorrow after breakfast."_

 _Worriedly Chiara asks, "Do I need to learn self defense."_

 _Reassuringly Shaw answers, "Only in general. It is what any woman needs to know living in a big city. "_

 _Drowsily Chiara yawns,"Good night, we will have crepes and marscapone for breakfast. I will enjoy making that unless you want to cook someting."_

 _Shaw snorts, "If I did, no one would eat it. You cook and I will eat whatever you make. Having something to do helps."_

 _"Goodnight, Sam"_

 _"Sleep well Chiara"_

Shaw checks the exits and security. She waves at the camera in the corner of the ceiling. It flashes a red light.

She sees Marconi parked outside starting his midnight shift. Chiara will bring him breakfast in the morning and left a huge bag of cookies for him. Shaw delivers them. "Good night, Marconi." "Thanks, you too." She chuckles and returns to the house.

Finch appears on her phone, "Miss Shaw, I have discovered that Mr. Reilly had bought a large boat that could go long distances. It is docked at a pier a few miles from there. He paid cash. Therefore the machine did not detect it until now. It is being photographed and data put into a laptop. He received his passport the day before his death. It appears he was leaving before he could collect the insurance on the house or his wife.

According to the FBI there is an organized crime cartel in Boston that has infiltrated the FBI office there. There are members of the group working with HR and the Russians. The FBI is arresting FBI agents, members of the cartel, HR and the Russians both here and in Boston tonight.

He was going to give the money from the insurance to them. He was trying to escape before the FBI caught him. He helped them smuggling drugs in wine bottles. They may think his wife knows about the operation and they want to silence her.

Elias is taking care of the members of these groups who are trying to kill the number. Quinn has resigned. Simmons was found dead on the sidewalk. Bled out from gun shot wounds in the chest. It appears the Russians can take credit for killing Simmons as a revenge for killing Ravinsky.

That is why the fire bomb you found was sophisticated, he got it from the Boston cartel.

"If HR is out of our lives that will help Detective Carter.

If you have any questions, please call me."

"Marconi and another man are out front. I recognize the new man as one of Elias's enforcers. That means someone is trying to get away in this area. Marconi said that Elias had a speedboat that could get out here from Brighton Beach in much less time than it takes to drive. Well the machine is watching the whole street. So I am going to sleep. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Ms Shaw"

She started cleaning the room. Marconi would be here to sit outside from midnight to dawn with another of Elias's men. It irked her that Chiara would feed them dinner and dessert.

She thought Carter was the only other female friend she had like the number. It was nice to be trusted with no ulterior motive potentially surprising her.


	25. Chapter 25 Engaged at Last

AN:AU I thank all you who read this from so many places. You keep me going until the end which will be soon. John has to meet his future in-laws and then the wedding will end this. I apologize for any errors. I sincerely suggest everyone get a pneumonia vaccination. It took a long time until I was well again. I am grateful for all the get well wishes.

John awakened to a sense of loss. Joss was not inside his right arm warming his side. He dreamed of their kisses. He needed more of them.

He wanted to talk to her. His mind filled with questions. "She said she loved me, but, she didn't say she would marry me or live with me. Would she want to be engaged and wait until Taylor graduated? I need time alone with her before Taylor returns from camp. There are still things we need to discuss. A lot could happen waiting another 2 years. I need her now." He frowns in distress.

The scent of Jasmin and Joss opened his eyes. He thought she looked incredibly beautiful in a fitted white eyelet lace bare shouldered halter dress tied at the back of her slender neck. It was the right contrast to complement her honey colored smooth soft skin. Her ebony curls caught is a loose ponytail. He slid his hand up her arm then over her shoulder resting at her cheek. His eyes, pools of worry, he pouts. "I missed you being next to me"

She beams at him. "Good morning, love. I know this is hard, but we are in a clinic for you to get well.

Dr. Mandani will be in soon, so we don't have much time to talk. It's already 6:30 am. I have a lot to do before lunch." She caresses his cheek with her left hand. He kisses it. "Why did you take the wedding ring off." The gems in the ring she still wears shine brighter than ever. His eyes are a question mark.

"Yes, I will marry you." She grabs both his hands as they try to pull her closer. "Wait, let me finish. I am giving you this wedding ring to put back on my finger 1 more time. We are having a double ring ceremony.

You will never be an undercover husband again."

He laughs to himself at her reference to Zoe and his fears.

I applied for a marriage license here in New York. A blood test and waiting 3 days is required. Dr. Mandani took the blood and Finch helped with the rest. The doctor says that by Wednesday your fever should be gone. We are getting married at 5 pm at Finch's small hotel, The Lark, on Central Park South. Dinner celebration following immediately. My mother, Taylor, Fusco and Finch will be there. Shaw will listen by phone while she protects the number.

He frowns, "We need to wait at least 3 weeks, so I can be a functioning husband. I don't think I can stand long enough to say I do."

She smirks at his excuse. "If this situation were reversed, and I were a complete invalid, you would marry me. In sickness and health are words you are going to hear.

The doctor explained the extent of your injuries. I will be taking care of you until you start therapy. Your torso needs to be still to heal. You can walk.

Since you refused the pain killers the doctor offered, I understand you are not as well as you want to be. Let me help you. I saw your scars when you went into surgery. I don't want us to miss another day when we could be together. "

His darkened deep sea blue eyes stare intensely into hers. His voice lowers. "OK."

She was right. Trusting her was all he needed. His hand cups the back of her head and he presses her forehead to his.

"Not even my ex noticed every thing like you do. You saved me by stopping a bullet that would have hit me. You even went to the extreme of cleaning a paper cut while trying to ice it to prevent me being in the slightest pain."

"How you feel is more important to me than any experience I have ever had or know about. At this time in my life, I know what matters to me. You matter. Your feelings matter."

Staring directly into her warm espresso eyes. His voice is low and soft. "I will never do anything you don't want me to do with you."

She feels her face grow warm. She knows what he means. She knew she would always be safe with him. She holds his face in her hands. They melt into a kiss.

She pulls back to speak.

"I trust you, trust me that this will work. I talked to Dr. Mandani and he told me your limits. I am going to be your nurse and help with your physical therapy."

"I have to go to get ready for tomorrow. Finch and Fusco are coming to take you to a bachelor's dinner tonight. It is your last night as a single man.

My mom will be here to see you alone, sometime today or tomorrow morning.

My son will learn about this when Finch gets him from the computer and sports camp tomorrow. I am sure he will call you at that point.

I will tell my ex Thursday to take the pressure off Taylor. He will try to meet you as soon as I tell him.

Paul's friends have criminal histories that cover the past 10 years. Paul's going to continue to have supervised visits for a while. Taylor is not dropping out of high school. He wants to be a doctor."

"I will meet my husband-in-law, saying as little as possible?"

She winced with no comment to his remark.

"Our honeymoon and place to live are up to you. I will see you once today and then not again until the ceremony tomorrow. I know you won't be late. I won't either." They smile remembering getting dressed at Far Rockaway.

"So you'll start dressing today?" He teases.

She does not reply to his comment.

She gives him a passionate kiss that takes his breath away. She flies through the door and past the doctor waiting on the other side.

John pulls himself up and calls loudly, "Dr Mandani, I want those pain meds tomorrow. How long before they take effect? How long do they last? I want enough for the effect to last 24 hours."

Dr. Mandani smiles. "Yes, I can do that. You will be sore when the meds wear off."

"I don't care." John laughs, and thinks, "It will be worth it."


	26. Chapter 26 Getting Past In-laws

**AN: This took longer than I thought, delays with health issues, glad to be back to finish this. The Wedding will be tomorrow then this will be complete.**

The two huge mahogany and brass doors fitted with sheets of frosted glass opened to the Lark Hotel lobby. A tiny lark was carved in the wood at the top of each door. Joss and her mother, Janet Jones, slowly entered the luxury boutique hotel. A view of an Audubon painting of a lark hung directly over the registration desk. The lobby was a lush garden. Audubon paintings of birds hung from each wall. Each picture was placed between potted trees and hanging ferns and flowering plants. The honey and cream color scheme extended through the tweed patterned carpets and tiles floors up to the moire silk-papered walls. The color scheme continued to the overstuffed curved high back caramel colored chairs surrounding round mahogany tables creating cozy booths in the lobby and the Aviary, dining room. The ceilings where painted sky blue with clouds and tiny birds in flight. Indirect lighting that changed with the time of day cast a soft glow over everything. Janet thought "not a church, but it is nice."

John sat in a booth at the back wall of the dining room. He quickly saw Joss, immediately he began thinking he couldn't wait to see her in a white dress tomorrow. He watched Joss, and her mother walk through the lobby. His lips curved in a knowing glance at the similar appearance of both women. Janet had the same eyes she had given her daughter but her face was slender and cautious, her hair, black, tightly pulled back into a small bun at the nape of her neck. John had researched her background and watched her before. He knew she was an accountant, analytical by trade and nature. They both had the same body. Janet wore a fitted sleeveless azure blue shirt dress with tiny blue buttons down the front from the collar to the full skirt's hem. Like Joss, she looked 20 years younger than the 59 years he knew her to be. 18 years older than her daughter. Joss's father had died in a car accident 4 years ago. He watched the older woman thinking, "You won't be meeting me in a hospital bed." His lips curved upward, proud of himself.

He thinks, "My love, I am ready, I took only 1 of the pain pills to sit here, and I'll take the others beginning at 6 am tomorrow when I will be 24 hrs without a fever. I will stand up without a cane at our wedding! I've done well so far. The ring is engraved. My tux is fitted with Finch picked appropriate accessories." He rubs his ring finger thinking of how Joss measured it while he was sedated and asleep.

Janet sat next to John and told Joss to get them coffee and lunch since she must know what they liked. Joss squeezed his hand and said. "Mom, this is John Reese. I'll be back in 10 min. John, my mother, Mrs. Janet Jones," She goes to the place the order.

Mrs. Jones looks at him with intense distrust. He admires her; he would do the same.

"So you're John Reese." She slowly looks at him from top to bottom and up again.

My daughter says you were injured saving someone, which is why you are sitting here. How bad is it."

"I should be well in a month." He tries to look calm but does not feel it.

She leans closer to him staring intently and says, "Are you going to continue this kind of work?"

"No, Ma'am" but thinks, "the original interrogator, of course Joss would be good at it."

"What are you going to do." She says in a low even tone.

"Tutoring and coaching children in sports and self defense as an after school program." He replies trying to look confident.

"When will you start this. Is this going to be freelance work?" Now, she appears more suspicious.

"As soon as we move into our new home when we get back from our honeymoon. She said she wanted to go to Vegas.

I have a security company with a partner that enables me to work from home. It is not freelance. You will meet him at the wedding. His name is Harold Finch." In the next breath, she says,

"A finch is a bird, does he own this hotel?" He thinks, "She is quick like her daughter"

"Yes, I am not involved in this venture."

Janet nods her head and gives him a long quiet look. He feels this is important. She crosses her arms and says.

"Jocelyn was raised by Black parents in a black culture. All the children you have will be black. Do you know that?"

He confidently states, "Yes, her heritage is an important part of her. Our future children, if any, besides Taylor, will be enriched by it.

"What is your heritage?"

"My mother was Irish, my father was Swiss, I am sure you know they have passed. I have no relatives attending the wedding. I know they would be happy for me." He breathes deeply.

"We look different, we have different backgrounds, but we think and feel the same."

He stares directly into her eyes and says, "I am in love with all of her. How she feels is the only thing that matters to me. I know I can make her happy." Janet genuinely smiles and warily thinks to herself, "ok, he'll do. Everything Joss told me matches."

Using his all his courage, he says, "I hope you and Taylor will eventually accept me as a part of your family."

"I think Taylor already has. He has changed since he met you. He's not as guarded as he used to be. He's always had a way about him that makes people want to be around him. He got that from Jocelyn. I've always looked forward to just spending time with him. Joss used to be like that before she went into the military. She has changed in the last 2 years, she's become more like Tay. I think this could be your influence. Tay repeatedly talks about your basketball and pizza buffet treats after school. I would like him to continue seeing his mother. Some people think that a mother is not needed in a 16 year old boy's life, once a father, who has been gone for the last 12 years, returns."

He replies, "I am pleased if I have helped in anyway. Joss indicated she was cutting her hours after the wedding to spend time with him before he leaves for college. He is a great person. His successful family life was obvious when I met him. His mother and you have proven what works. I support his mother view that he should get to know his father and anything else that she thinks will benefit him. I will always be there for both of them."

Is Jocelyn the reason you saved Taylor?"

"I would have done that anyway." He says honestly. He knew she would ask that.

"How long have you worked undercover and done rescues"

"3 years, before that I was in the Rangers, in Iraq." He knew Joss had not told her mother about the CIA part of his past.

Joss returns with lunch. "Mom your inquisition is over. Here is lunch. Hot Manicotti and pasta salad for you. Lasagna with spinach, Fontana, Ricotta, and Mozzarella cheeses for John and myself. Here is coffee just the way every one likes it." She steps aside as the server delivers their orders.

They eat quietly; John feels Janet's eyes on him.

His entire face glows with joy as he turns to Joss, " Please call me later, I need your opinion." "Ok" she smiles. Janet watches smiling in approval.

"Mom would you like to see the 7th floor balcony where the wedding will take place. And pick rooms for yourself and Taylor." Janet nods. "Until tomorrow, John. Please don't try to stand, I know you're recuperating." He nods. " "I will be at the elevator in a minute, Mom." Janet nods and walks with the server toward the elevator.

Joss turns to John holding his hand.

"What is it, love"

"Joss, we can go to Vegas if you want for 3 weeks and return before Taylor gets out of camp. I found a house near Taylor's school. It can be renovated while we are gone. 4 bedroom, 3 1/2 baths. Enough space for relatives and in-laws to stay. "When your mom gets old" he thought, but says "The master bedroom has an adjacent bath and is sound proof for privacy. You could see the location on your phone.

I don't want to go to dinner with anyone but you. I don't want to go back to the hospital. I feel well. 6am tomorrow I will be fever free for 24 hours. I don't believe it's bad luck to see the bride the day you get married." His hand closed around hers. "If we eloped I would see you before the wedding."

" Mom is with me and Taylor arrives at 4 pm to get a suit. There will be 1 more guest. Ted Wilson, a retired teacher that I think is important to her. I have to go home tonight. There is still so much to do. You must learn to share me with them. I will be with you every night of my life starting tomorrow. He smiled at that and felt his chest tighten. "My last night alone" he thought. She kisses and hugs him tightly, then slowly backs away walking to join her mother while he longingly watches her until the elevator door closes.

Finch quietly sits next to him. "John a week ago you did not know you would get married tomorrow. Persistence works. Keeping that thought, here is a phone call from Taylor who is in the car I sent for him. John's face spreads into a slow smile.

"Hello, Stepdad! I wondered how long it would take you and mom to do this. It was obvious to me that you two were meant for each other. When this camp is over I could go to boarding school so you'll have the house to yourself. I'm sure Grandma is getting married too. I don't want to move in with my father. Other guys have done this, do you think mom would agree."

"No! She won't. She wants to spend more time with you just as do I. I want you to live with us. We now have a 4 bedroom 3 ½ bath house near your school. Enough room for all of us and the usual teenage sleepovers that will keep me up all night. I look forward to it. There's a backyard with a basketball hoop. I want you to know this is your home. Just as all of us will always be your family with your mom in charge."

He hears a nervous laugh and "OK". He knew Tay did not want to leave. "Until tomorrow, Tay?"

"Yes, tomorrow." Taylor hangs up.

Finch is still smiling. "There is more, due to the FBI, the Boston cartel, the Russians and Elias being engaged in a multi-directional war, all of HR's management staff have been killed to shut them up since cop's don't want to go to prison. Jocelyn will have many open positions available with better hours. Of course, the machine will arrange whatever she likes. It has taken an interest in her."

John smiles remembering burning what he was sure was HR's money. He started the war. Neither Elias nor the Russians would ever leave drugs and money unguarded. Joss would be safe.

Finch continues "The man you followed to the Cayman Islands was found offshore in a boating accident."

The phone rings again. It says "Shaw." Congratulations, I just gave you a wedding present. A bullet between Kara's eyes last night. The machine called me. She tried to pose as a pizza delivery at 1 am. She kept Sean Riley from talking, since Conrad Wolf failed. She thought the number knew as much as Riley. She convinced the Boston cartel to pay her for getting rid of the number. I know every pizza place there is and no one delivers at that time of night." Marconi's partner got out the car to get the pizza and she shot him. I shot her from the balcony Finch put on the second floor of the house. The number never heard it." John laughs. He knows Shaw's appetite makes her an expert on pizza.

"This is the best wedding present. Will you leave the number now?

"I can't, I am waiting for the rest of the Boston cartel to arrive to get her or Elias gets rid of them. She refuses witness protection. Reilly took every cent she had in the bank. The house has more debt than it is worth. He canceled the insurance from his job for her. The boat he was using to escape is all that is left of him. She refused it. She wants to go back to Staten Island. So Marconi and I will too. Elias paid for her moving company, of course, suggested by Marconi. Finch is helping her by placing orders for pastries for his companies that will finance and advertise her work.

Reese, You getting married to Carter is way overdue. I am sorry I will miss the wedding and taking Joss out tonight for a hen party. I have to work. Have a great time on your honeymoon, even in the shape you're in. Bye."

"Thank you, Shaw. Bye." He said, but laughed to himself "You will find a way to prolong this association with a chef. I know you'll like a thick steak. I'll send it to you anyway

She hangs up. His smile grows wider. He thinks "Joss's enemies are gone and my worst enemy is gone. We will have a better life, I won't need to change my appearance after all." His smile grew wider as the ache in his torso revived getting his attention. He thought "this is a minor trade." He decided to go upstairs and lie down for a while after all. He did not want anything to interfere with tomorrow.

Finch called a man from his staff to shadow John to his room. John growled he would be fine. Finch smiled, ignored him and happily continued plans for the wedding.


	27. Chapter 27 The Wedding

**AN: This is complete. I thank all of you who have stayed with this so long from so many places. I am glad I listened to Iheartshules to try something I never did before. Like John and Joss, persistence works when a chance arrives. Especially when other things that should help, do not. I loved writing and reading CAREESE. So much of it is better than the show ever was. This is Fluff.**

It is 12 noon at the Lark Hotel's 7th floor private dining room balcony overlooking Central Park South. Everyone agreed to the earlier time. A soft breeze makes this an unusually mild summer day. Jasmine with tiny red roses tied with narrow ribbons of black lace cover the room and the wedding arch above John's head. John waits with Judge Andrew Howell, a number they had rescued. Finch, his best man stands beside him with the ring. The elevator opens, Finch's singer and band play "Amazed" by Lonestar. Joss appears holding Taylor's arm. Behind them is Janet with a tall thin version of Joss, her father's youngest sister, Pat Jones. She arrived an hour ago from Boston to be the Maid of Honor.

John's lips part, his skin flushes, his eyes sweep over Joss. In awe, he stares into her eyes forgetting anyone else but her, as she comes toward him.

Her ebony hair is pulled back tightly with a pearl covered comb holding a sheer veil with lace edging. It floats over a thick black cloud of small soft curls and waves falling down her back past her shoulders. Her lips glisten with a natural color gloss. Her huge round chocolate eyes are fixed with his. Her bronze skin gleams above the dress. It is a strapless, bias cut, solid white satin, floor length gown. Over the dress is a white, very sheer, jasmine and rose lace floor length coat. It covers her arms to the wrist and her chest in a deep v shape. It closes with a pearl button at the waist. The ensemble emphasizes her tiny waist and full curves with a straight skirt.

She carries a huge bouquet of jasmine and tiny red roses. Her engagement ring shines bright. She wears her grandmothers salt water pearl bracelet. She wears a blue lace garter. Her high heel pumps, are white satin with the same lace as the coat. She borrowed the diamond earrings she wore at the Marriott from Finch. [He has told John she can keep them. He thinks she is priceless for making John happy]

John thinks, "You are the most beautiful woman." His eyes light up, his face is aglow with admiration.

Relieved that John likes what he sees, Joss smiles back at him.

He relaxes when she looks him up and down and nods approvingly with a broad smile. She thinks, "He is extraordinarily handsome. He even has jasmine in his lapel and a black and white handkerchief in his breast pocket." His hair shines in the sunlight, and his face softens and his blue eyes shine just for her. He is dressed in a white tux and black pants. His white pleated shirt has onyx and gold studs. The black cummerbund and flat black bow tie accentuate his tall firm frame.

They stop in front of the Judge and John. She squeezes Taylor's arm one last time, remembering last night when he told her if she was happy with this he would be too.

The Judge, speaks, "Who gives this woman in marriage?" Taylor says, "I do."

Joss steps in front of the Minister and faces John. Taylor moves to sit next to his grandmother. Pat stands next to Joss and receives the bouquet.

The Judge says, "Family and Friends we are gathered here to witness and celebrate the wedding of John Reese and Jocelyn Carter."

Joss says, "I would like to go first with what I prepared."

The Judge nods.

She and John hold hands.

Joss says, "You changed me. I never thought I would get married again.

Your compassion, honesty and courage, are why I am here.

I couldn't help falling in love with you just the way you are.

Our differences will be our strengths. Our common bond of true love is all that matters.

You proved we are not alone.

I vow to love you, respect you, and support you in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, in good times and bad, for the rest of my life."

John blinks to avoid tears giving him away.

The Judge says, "John, do you have something to say as well?"

John says, "Yes. From the moment I met you, you changed my life and me.

I did not trust easily.

Our love knows no boundaries. United in love, we will be strengthened by our differences.

Because of you, I laugh, smile, dare to dream and embrace the future.

I vow to love, respect, cherish and nurture you, since we will be partners in life.

As partners in life, I vow to be a patient and loving stepfather to Taylor, giving him emotional support and providing for him as my own.

Therefore,

Wherever you go, I will go,

Your family, will be my family.

Your child, will be my child.

Only death will part me from you.

I vow to love you for the rest of my life."

Finch gives John the ring.

The Judge speaks, "With this ring, do you take this woman to be your wife." John answers, "I do" He places the ring next to the engagement ring on Joss's finger.

The Judge asks Joss, "With this ring, do you take this man to be your husband," Joss answers, "I do." She receives the ring from Pat, and places the ring on John's left finger.

"May the commitment made here remain for the rest of your lives."

By the power invested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you, Mr. and Mrs. John Reese and family.

"You may kiss your bride."

John places both hands on her cheeks, bending his face to hers.

"I love you, my wife," he whispers to her.

"I love you, my husband," she whispers to him, then they kiss with all their emotions, making them oblivious to everyone.

They are reminded where they are by the applause from everyone and separate still holding hands.

Everyone comes up to hug and congratulate them. John pulls Taylor next to him and tightly wraps his arm around Taylor's shoulder while still holding Joss's hand.

He says, "One minute everyone. I want to present the Carter-Reese family." He hugs Taylor tightly, who is visibly moved by John's words. Taylor wraps one arm behind John and strongly hugs him back.

He doesn't show it, but a quick, dull ache to his torso, reminds him of Dr. Mandani's words. "Remember Cinderella, be careful for 24 hours from 11 am when you begin taking the pills. I have told your bride what can be done with the pills. Overdue it and you will be bedridden for 6 months at least. There is still a lot you can do to enjoy your honeymoon."

Joss smiles at them both. Taylor laughs and says, "Well Stepdad, what do I call you." John replies, "anything you feel comfortable with." "Well, how does Pop sound until I come up with something else. "Ok, Pop it is." "Pop, I'm hungry. When do we eat."

Finch says, "Go to the next room, Lunch is being served." Shaw who was listening on Finches phone tells him she wants to speak to the "Reeses" Finch gives the phone to John; "It is Ms. Shaw"

"Congratulations, Reese, it's about time. She is the only woman for you. Give me Mrs. Reese."

He hands the phone to Joss who knows who it is. "I'm here, Shaw."

"Mrs. Reese! Glad you took my advice and didn't wait. You are the only one that could make him happy. I know you'll be happy too. Thank you, no more moody broody. Stay away as long as you need to make me an aunt. Bye" Joss laughs to John "I'll tell you later."

The decorations and the dinnerware continued the theme of black, white and red. The white iced wedding cake had three layers, covered in Jasmine and tiny red roses and pearls.

John and Joss cut the first slice and fed each other. Then passed it out to their guests.

Lunch went by quickly. Each person had the food they liked most. Everything had been ordered in advance. It was 2pm and all the food was consumed.

The last item was coffee with Irish cream and Irish lemon pudding. John had not had it since his mother made it. "The best memories returned because of Joss, so many new good ones being made starting today" he thought.

It was time to go change for the plane trip to Las Vegas.

Finch stands and makes a quick toast.

"Mrs. Reese, Jocelyn, it is no surprise that a man who rescued so many in dangerous situations would be so in love with a woman, who is a beautiful, caring, mirror of himself, with shared military experience. Her stunning quick wit that I have experienced matches her husband's. I also respect all the lives you have saved and the good you have done. I treasure the few people who I know that are like you.

Mr. Reese, John, I have long thought of the good you have persisted in doing. Due to the many lives you have saved, your unselfish behavior, I am grateful to call you friend.

Both of you are amid those who respect and care for you. We all wish you many years of happiness." Finch sits.

Fusco stands to make his toast. "Joss, is the best partner I have ever had. We've always had each other's backs. I am glad that she has someone that will do anything to protect her. I will miss you both. As I said before, he is the right guy and the right time."

John smiles in surprise.

"Yea, John, no matter how aggravating you can be, I know, as an experienced cop, I can trust you with my life. I can't say that about too many. I hate to think it, but I will miss both of you."

He sits.

John gets up and shakes Fusco's hand and puts a hand on his shoulder, surprising him, enjoying the look in his eyes. He never told him but he trusted him too. Joss rises and hugs Fusco tightly, kissing his cheek. He blinks not wanting anyone to see how moved he is. Everyone smiles at him.

Joss says, "You are not getting away from us, ever." John agrees, "No, never. "

John and Joss move to Finch, one on each side of him. John thinking of Finch's injuries, wraps his arm in a light hug around his partner's shoulder, while Joss kisses his cheek and wraps her arm around him from the other side.

John enjoys the stunned look on Finch's face. His eyes round like a blue eyed owl.

John says, "The most courageous man I know is you. Your unselfishness, having my back even before I knew Joss, putting yourself out there to do the right thing. I am honored to call you friend.

Joss says while she hugs him, "Thank you for helping John. This same unselfishness that provided this beautiful wedding, flowers, and food, making it all possible on such short notice is testament to who you are. I am honored to call you friend, too. We will see you as soon as we return from our honeymoon."

Finch red faced, says stuttering, "Th..Thank you"

Janet rises to kiss her new son-in-law on the cheek and hug Joss one last time. "This was a good decision, Joss. I know you both will be happy." They both hug her and say "Thank You.

They go to Taylor, and they both hug him at once. John says, "We will see you at camp on Parent's day, and then when camp is finished, we will be there." Joss kisses his cheek and they say goodbye.

Finally, Joss speaks to Pat, "Thank you for coming on such short notice. We must make plans to see you more often."

Pat says, " I know my brother would be happy with this"

They both hug her and say goodbye.

Joss speaks, "We are going to the bridal suite to change. Then we will go to Las Vegas. We will take the rooftop helicopter to the plane to avoid rush hour traffic."

They step into the elevator waving at everyone as the doors close.

Finch says, "It is 3 PM. Since rush hour in New York starts in about an hour, my drivers can take anyone wherever they might like go, to do sight seeing. We can get tickets to various attractions to night. A list of available activities is next to each plate. Everyone is invited to stay the night if you choose, let me know if you want a suite or a room. Please allow me to offer this as a gift."

Janet walks over to him,"gives him a hug, "Thank you, Harold, for everything."

Fusco walks over to shake his hand. "Finch thank you for all you have done for my son, Lee, and me. What was said about you is so true." Finch blinks. Shaw who has been quietly listening the entire time through Finch's phone, says, "I know you're embarrassed, and bright pink, but it is all true about you. Bye."

Upstairs in the bridal suite, John closes the door, turning to look at his bride. Joss steps in front of him. She wraps her arms around his neck and says, "My handsome husband, are we going to Las Vegas today or later?"

"Whenever you want to go."

Her hands grasp his face pulling him down to kiss her while he lifts her off the floor. "I could not say it in public, you gave me the reason to want to be a better man. You are the light in my life and love of my life." "Yes, you are mine, too"

She remembers looking at the photo of Jessica that she had given him, a month ago. At that time she knew she loved him but thought marriage was impossible. She remembers thinking at that moment, "Although I am not his first love, I will be his last. Rest in peace. I will take good care of him."

Their lips kiss with all the love they feel. They soar to a place they have never been. Las Vegas will still be there, when they get around to it.


End file.
